A Vision Into the Future
by T.H.W
Summary: A story taken place during Episode I. A slave, trained as a Jedi, her training broken off at a death. But the meeting of another Jedi changes the seemingly inevitable future, bringing upon her a curse\gift that will plague her for the rest of her life.
1. Prologue

*Author* Hey all! I put this out a while ago and I shudder at it now. Ah. I was awful. Not really, just inexperienced. So I've improved it. Believe me it's not the same story it was last time. But just wanted to say that this WAS put out before, but is redone now for your enjoyment. :-)  
T.H.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
I copy down this journal in this commlink for records at Amidala's request. I don't know why. Perhaps it is because she does not want anyone to forget our adventures and escapades of long ago. They were so long ago. So long. And though I am not past twenty-four, I feel older than sixty. But I do this for her sake. She is on her death bed and it won't be long. I know that my own time is drawing near as well. My hour will be upon me soon enough. Therefore, I comply to her request. In a way, this seals my legacy, which I shall leave in the Naboo records for my husband and my children. Someday perhaps they will find this diary and know the truth of their past. But until that moment, I wait. My family will have such a cross to bear at my departure.   
  
The Republic has been destroyed, the Jedi Knights soon to be exterminated at Anakin's hands. I don't care what he says. He shall always be Anakin to me. Not this Darth Vader. He knows what is to happen this night. He knows what will happen to me. He knows. He dreads and awaits it. The fate of his reign of terror rests on the little ones we took away, myself and my husband. The children are gone from Naboo's courts. The girl to Alderaan, the boy to his father's native Tatooine, to my husband's brother's home. They will be safe there, for now.   
  
The visions come nearly every day now. Frequently, no matter where I am at, they always come, these visions of mine. Feelings and spectacles of things that are going to happen and of things that will happen many years later. I have suffered much from these visions, seeing my own death and my husband's. I cannot tell him his death. It is too painful. Though he begs me to tell him when and how, I cannot. Yoda says not to dwell on the future nor the past. But my visions follow no such rules. I see so many things, so many people. Of the boy with the spaceship and his friends, a teenage boy, an old man, and a girl with the bearing of royalty. I so long to hear their voices, to discover their identities. But it is impossible. How I wish I knew whether they were future or past. But anyway, enough of this talk. When opened, this hologram shall speak these words and this diary will be played. There is no catch. It is your decision traveler to open it or not. Choose your adventure. May the Force be with you.   
  
  
E.S. ************************************************************************ 


	2. Entry 1

************************************************************************  
  
  
Intro: Naboo is free. Hundreds of battle droids and the bodies of brave men lay in the streets. But Naboo is free. I have seen death, bravery, kindness and evil in its worst form. I have learned of the need to have friends and have learned what it is like to lose a friend.   
  
I have learned of love. Love of a friend, and love of one's world and country. Both of which should be important. I am writing this journal to show all of these things, and to proclaim my past so that others may know me as me, in case for one reason or another, someone tries to seek me out. This is a true story. I have left nothing out. I am Elaina Solo and I am sixteen years old. This is my story. ************************************************************************  
  
  
Place: Planet of Tatooine, the town of Mos Espa   
  
Mechanic's shop   
  
I have been sold again. But in a most unusual fashion. This morning, I was cleaning the hyperdrives and making sure of things before the shop opened when Master Banoba finally showed up. He had been sleeping in, again, leaving me to make sure the shop was in good order. It was foolish and disrespectful of me, but I told him that if Dubaks slept as long as he did, the Tusken Raiders would have shot him, eaten him, and his bones would be bleaching in the heat of the twin suns! Too cruel Elaina!   
  
He stared really hard at me and due to the fact that he was, rather a chubby man, not only his face, but all of the folds of his skin hanging off of it began to turn red. In my horror at my impudence, I still had to hold in my laughter at his appearance. Then his face relaxed and the folds jiggled slightly as he moved from side to side. He spoke, quite cooly. "It is a good thing that I am getting rid of you today. Otherwise, I would've turned you over to Jabba."   
  
  
  
Then he walked over and tied my hands with a long piece of black cord. I was so astonished at what he had said, that I didn't even bother struggling. I was just turning it over and over in my mind at what my master had said, till it came to me. He was taking me to an auction block! An auction block is the worst place to be, the worst place to even dream of, for in an auction block, your whole identity is stripped from you. You become a number, a meaningless jumble of digits. Being sold to the spice mines of Kessel is always a possibility, as Tatooine is in a firm trade with them. It was possible and it could happen to me NOW.   
  
But by the time my brain had processed this and it came to my mind to struggle, Master Banoba was already walking out the door, cord and purse in one hand and a fierce looking whip in the other. I knew he would use the whip if provoked, but I had to take a chance for my freedom. As we walked down the sandy streets, I began to stumble over the rocks in the road. Because we were traveling so fast, not all of the stumbles were intentional, most were quite real. My brain screamed over an over at me as Master Banoba pulled me up from the dirt yet again,   
  
  
Do it!! Do it now!! Use the Force!! NOW!! Your life depends on it!!  
  
  
But I shook my head and tried to ignore it. I could not do it here. Not now. Then I really would be in trouble. But I messed things up considerably when I stumbled on quite a large rock and fell down. Master Banoba had put up with most of my stumbles, but now he was really angry. Furious in fact. He threw down his purse and the cord and began to prepare himself to strike me as hard as he could with the whip. I was used to being hit and slapped, but non of my masters had ever gone so far as to whip me! I started to crawl away, for as you can imagine, I was terrified. Master Banoba laughed harshly and stepped on the cord. Now I was lying on the ground. Imagine it. Me, the person of prestige that I would become, then, lying in the dirt, my bound hands trying to cover my dirt streaked face, blue eyes wide with fear. Imagine it.   
  
I was trapped. By this time, many of the passersby began to laugh and cheer. I was so afraid, that I didn't even notice them. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I had to use my senses, use the Force. It was the only thing that could save me now.  
You taught me well, brother, now give me the strength to use it well. I pleaded silently.  
Then I screwed my eyes shut, focusing in my mind on the whip. I knew it would do as I willed. I WAS strong enough. I had to be or I was done for. When I opened my eyes, the whip had flown from Master Banoba's grasp, and he was lying on the ground, dazed. It had worked. I had done it! I comprehended quickly what I had done, then slipped out of the cord, my eyes laughing at Banoba's fright. I began to run as fast as I could, my slave necklace flying up and hitting me in the face. I didn't look back.   
  
Just when I thought that I would have my life redeemed I heard a grunt behind me. I began to run backwards so as to get a better look at my pursuer. I saw Master Banoba running after me, whip in hand. His chubby face was red and damp with perspiration. I angrily cursed the twin suns under my breath and began to twist back around so I could run faster. It would have worked, had a member of my eager audience not have taken the opportunity to trip me. My eyes widened as my feet fell out from under me. I shut my eyes and threw out my hands to ward off the sandy ground. I expected sand to fall into my face as I fell, but instead a strong grasp encirled me. I fell into the arms, my legs flying out from under me. I panted, staring below at the ground. Tall, dust worn boots met my eyes and I slowly raised them to take in the rest of the figure.  
  
  
I slowly looked up into the person's face. It was a man, distinguished in appearence and noble. His shoulder-length brown hair hung about his face in a way that was slightly distinguished, despite it's worn countenance. His blue eyes seemed to stare deep within me, probing, searching. I quickly shielded my thoughts. As I looked up at him, a knowing look flashed in his eyes as he offered me his hand. I took the rough hand gratefully, my mouth opening to spill excuses and apologies. But the man simply shook his head and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I offer you protection." He said this gently, his deep blue eyes looking behind me at Master Banoba. I gladly took his offer, dashing behind his back, where I found myself face to face with a queer, orange, reptilian-like creature. The creature didn't say anything, but merely stared with his bright yellow eyes. I shuddered and turned away, focusing on my master.   
  
Master Banoba stood in front of my protector, panting hard, his face red with rage. "The slave is mine!" He squeaked between breaths. My protector nodded slowly and thoughtfully, finally speaking in a deep, but gentle voice, "I will buy her from you sir." I don't believe I'd ever seen Master Banoba more shocked in his life. He stood still, his eyes wide. I knew exactly how he felt. I couldn't believe my ears. This man was a stranger to both myself and my master, yet he was offering to buy me only after meeting me for a few seconds. Of course, my brain contradicted, it is very much like being sold in the market place. The men there don't know you anymore than this man does. I had to agree. My logic seemed clear. But this man's was confusing. For all I knew he could be a feared space pirate, though I sincerely doubted it. The very idea of this seemingly gentle man being a pirate seemed totally unbelievable.   
  
Master Banoba stood still, his face reddening once more as he blurted out his answer. "Buy her!" Master Banoba squeaked. "You can have her! She's not worth any kind of money!" With that, my former master gave me a wilting glance and stormed away. My new master bowed respectfully to the chubby man's retreating form. "Now," The man said as he drew me out from behind his back. "What is your name my friend?" His manner of speech startled me greatly and threw me off. I couldn't believe that I was actually speechless. This man obviously had never had a slave before, otherwise he would be treating me quite differently. But I answered him all the same. "My name is Elaina Solo, Master. I am 16 years of age, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing me!" I had to add my thanks in quickly, thinking that soon my master would come to his senses and begin to treat me like a true slave, with blows and smacks being part of the deal.  
  
  
My new master smiled genuinly. "You are very welcome Elaina. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. We should probably leave this street as we've already caused enough excitement to get us noticed." He said quietly, his eyes searching the relatively quiet town square. As we began to walk briskly away from the main street, I noticed Qui-Gon's companions. A young girl with a determined stride walked beside him on his other side. She was quite beautiful, long brown hair done in braids that swept her bangs away from her sparkling brown eyes. At a first glance, she seemed to me to possess more inner strength than a normal person would perceive. She glanced at me and a smile flickered across her lips as she fell behind to walk beside me. "The queer creature is Jar Jar Binks. You musn't mind him. He's quite strange actually." She whispered, motioning to the reptilian creature, who at that moment decided to fall over his own feet.   
  
  
I held in a small laugh as I watched him, returning the girl's welcoming smile. "The astromech droid is R2-D2. I am Padme." She said quietly gesturing first to the droid then to herself. I grinned and held out my rough hand. Padme glanced at it in surprise, then her gaze softened as she took it gently. "Thank you for your friendship." I said quietly, with a small smile. Padme smiled and cocked her head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked lightly. "It is a custom. When one is kind to an outcast such as myself, it is only right that I accept your kindness." I said wistfully, counting how few friends I actually had. Padme's brown eyes widened. "Oh but you aren't an outcast!" She said in a shocked tone of voice. I grinned and turned away from her. "I'm a slave aren't I?"   
  
  
Before Padme could answer, there was a loud commotion behind us. I whirled around to face the scandelous scene. Jar Jar was pinned to the ground by an ugly, but all too familiar Dug, named Sebulba. Sebulba, popular in podraces and equally as famed for cheating at them, was known well by me. The poor creature, though far larger than the Dug, was still outclassed, being apparently careless and clumsy. As I prepared to interject myself in the creature's defense, a familiar form got there before I did. Small of build, sparkling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair made Anakin Skywalker stick out among the darker citizens of Mos Espa. One who also stood out against Sebulba, his rival in the podraces. The small boy spoke a few words to Sebulba in Huttese, his eyebrows raised. The Dug left Jar Jar and instead focused on Anakin, but after a few sarcastic exchanges of words, he left Anakin and Jar Jar.  
  
  
I smiled and shook my head as I approached my friend. Anakin looked up and grinned. "Hey 'Laina! You know this poor unfortunate?" Anakin asked amiably as I approached. I grinned and glanced at Jar Jar. "Yes I suppose I do. But not very well." I replied. "Well you better watch out for him. He's a walking time bomb." Anakin whispered. I laughed quietly under my breath, quickly silencing it as Qui-Gon and Padme approached. Anakin flashed them both a grin. "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especialy dangerous Dug named Sebulba." He remarked, glancing at Jar Jar. "Mesa hatin' crunchin'!" Jar Jar said, his tone one of anguish. "Thats the last thing mesa wantin'!" Anakin glanced at me soberly, but instinct told me that inwardly, Anakin was laughing hysterically.   
  
  
"Still you were getting into trouble." Qui-Gon said, eyeing Jar Jar meaningfully. The creature looked away from Qui-Gon's piercing gaze shamefully. Qui-Gon then looked down at Anakin kindly. "Thanks my young friend." Qui-Gon then began to walk away and Anakin followed us, he and I catching up with each other. Anakin and I had both known each other as children and though the two of us were a good seven years apart, we both found things in common with each other, for we were all we had. The two of us really had no one else who understood our dreams and wishes. All we wanted was to be Jedi Knights. That was all. But no one understood. My father had been one, as had my brother, but both were gone. My father had disappeared, my brother killed. Anakin really had no one in his family like that, but it didn't faze him in the least. We both knew what we wanted and we wouldn't let anyone get in our way.   
  
  
We walked until we came to Jira's stall, a dear old woman, one who we counted on for little treats whenever we could sneak away from our masters. She looked at us with a smile, her old eyes twinkling. Anakin gladly treated the lot of us to palaes. Qui-Gon accepted his gift with a smile, putting it in his pocket. But as he lifted his tunic, a flash of metal caught my eye and a long tube dangled in my vision. Anakin glanced my way and I met it, knowing what we had both seen. A lightsaber. Qui-Gon was no ordinary farmer.  
  
  
"Oh, storms comin' up Ani! You better get home quick." Jira said worriedly, as she patted Anakin's hand. Then she began to pack up her stall as the wind began to blow harsh sand and grit into our faces. "Do you have a place to stay?" Anakin asked, looking up at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded reassuringly. "We'll go to our ship." Anakin frowned. "Is it far?" Padme smiled, but even she too looked concerned. "Its on the outskirts." The outskirts. I knew that we wouldn't get far before the sand would sweep up into our faces and blind us before we even got out of Mos Espa. And with the wind being the way it was I knew we didn't have much time. Apparently Anakin was thinking the same thing. "You'll never make it in time! Sandstorms are very, very, dangerous! C'mon, I'll take you to my place!" Anakin then grabbed Padme's hand and began to lead us towards his home. As we struggled through the storm I glanced at Anakin holding Padme's hand rather protectively against him. I then realized that they must have met at some point in time. Really I wasn't surprised. Anakin bonded with everyone who didn't oppose him and he always loved people who would listen to him.   
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Entry 2.......

************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Place: The Home of Shmi Skywalker The sandstorm was hitting hard as our group stepped inside the home Ani shared with his mother. His mother Shmi was standing in the kitchen fixing a meal when we burst in scattering sand across the packed dirt floor. She looked up in surprise as we stood in front of her, most likely an unusual sight. "These are my friends, Mom." Anakin explained as his mother scanned us in bewilderment. Recognition crossed her face as she saw me, but otherwise, she was obviously unsure of who we were and why we were here. Qui-Gon then approached Shmi and began to speak to her gently, obviously giving her an explanation as to why we had invaded her home. Anakin then began to speak hurriedly to Padme and I. "I'm building a droid. Wanna see? And after the storm, I'll show you my Podracer! Come on!" Anakin persisted as he tugged on Padme's hand insistantly. I glanced at Qui-Gon longingly, remembering the rules of a slave, knowing that I must do my master's bidding. But Qui-Gon instead gave me permission to join the others by nodding his head towards me as he continued in conversation with Shmi.   
  
I grinned, nodded my thanks and ran after Anakin and Padme. We walked into Anakin's room, the largest room in the house, covered in mechanical parts and inventions. I was very proud of my friend's abilities and wasn't afraid to show it. His genius was obvious with the sights of these many mechanical creations, many finished and unfinished."Isn't he great?" Anakin questioned us as he pulled a blanket off of a half-finished protocol droid with a flourish. He waited for an approving smile from Padme before continuing. "He's a protocol droid to help Mom. Watch!" Then he pressed the droid's activation button.   
  
The droid sat up and exclaimed, "Oh my! Where is everybody?" I looked at the droid closely, then motioned to Anakin. He gave a small yelp of realization and picked up the droid's other eye, which was lying on the table. After the eye had been placed in the socket, the droid promptly stood up. "Hello. I am C-3PO. Human cyborg relations. How might I serve you?" I smiled and gave a small round of applause. "He's great Anakin! And to think that he was just a pile of bolts when I last saw him!" I said happily. The droid started at that, his small head turning frantically. "He's perfect Anakin!" Padme said, much to Anakin's satisfaction. "Oh, perfect!" The droid murmured happily.   
  
  
"So Ani, when did you start on him again? I thought Watto had you working too hard to work on him." I said, eyeing the droid. Anakin shrugged and sat back on his work bench. "I got some free time." He said. "Liar. I know you never get free time. Especially not since you crashed the Podracer last time!" I protested. Anakin blushed and shrugged again. "Yeah well." He murmured. "You worked nights didn't you Ani?" I asked suspiciously. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yes, MOTHER." Anakin admitted pointedly. Before I could protest, Padme interrupted the two of us by laughing loudly, causing us both to forget our arguement and join her.   
  
At dinner we got into a discussion about slave transmitters and slavery. It wasn't a pleasant topic. Anakin was eager to point out the factors of slave transmitters and what happened when a slave tried to escape. "And they blow you up! BOOM!" Anakin yelled, banging his hand on the table and accidentally hitting Jar Jar on the hand. "How wude!" The creature said with an offended tone of voice. I knew it to be true. I had a transmitter of my own, though where it was in my body I had no idea, but I wasn't about to try and escape to find out. I still remembered receiving it. I was only a child, but it was so painful and unusual in my young life that it was another thing etched in my memory. The servants of the Hutts, injected a solution into my system, so my mother said. I didn't watch. All the while my face was hidden in her lap. The needle shot through my arm was so painful, but I couldn't move, couldn't scream. I was almost paralyzed. Most of the time, this procedure is done when slaves are babies. Most likely so they aren't tramatized like I was. But I was merely a toddler. Another memory I wish I could forget. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy." Padme said, a sad and concerned look spreading across her features. "There are Republic anti-slavery laws," She started. "The Republic doesn't exist out here." Shmi interrupted.   
  
I glanced at Shmi. Her face was pinched and pale. I then remembered the way she felt about being a slave. She hated slavery and hated hearing about how people tried to keep slavery from happening. She hated this because she knew that it was impossible for slavery to be banished everywhere, including Tatooine. Tatooine was a lead planet and promoter for slavery. Only by some miracle would slavery be banished from Tatooine of all places. "Has anyone ever seen a podrace?" Anakin asked. I knew that Anakin was wisely trying to get off that touchy subject by introducing one that he loved. I was glad for this change. I didn't like seeing Padme get put on the spot about things, even though I'd only known her for a short time.   
  
Padme shook her head in the negative, but Qui-Gon nodded. "They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." He said taking a grape. All of a sudden, everyone jumped as Jar Jar grabbed a piece of fruit with his long tongue and swallowed it whole. The creature gulped as Qui-Gon glared at him. "Scuse me." He muttered. "I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin broke in again. He was boasting I knew, but it was worth boasting about. Out of 20 or so alien racers, Anakin was the only human who could even stay in a race without crashing. He'd even almost won once or twice. But of course, he'd never even finished.   
  
"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." Qui-Gon remarked. As Jar Jar's tongue shot out again, Qui-Gon caught it between two fingers effortlessly. "Don't do that again." He said with a glare. Jar Jar muttered a few words as Qui-Gon released his tongue. Anakin slowly raised his head to look at Qui-Gon. "You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?" Silence reigned in the room as the seconds slowly ticked by. Qui-Gon raised his head to look at Anakin, a small smile on his face. "What makes you think that?" He asked, taking the change of subject with ease. I was surprised. Most people would be angry at having their secret revealed by a mere boy, but then again, Qui-Gon was a Jedi.   
  
"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon." Anakin said somewhat incriminatingly. Still with a small smile on his face, Qui-Gon remarked cooly, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." I then began to think of my brother, who had taught me the biggest secret that I have never told any master or friend, save Anakin. I began to finger my weapon that hung from my belt on my waist, the weapon I had taken from my dead brother. "No way! No one can kill a Jedi!" Anakin said firmly. A sad smile flitted across Qui-Gon's lips. "I wish that were so." He said regretfully. I dropped my head, thinking the exact same thing. Strange how Jedi almost always say one's thoughts. But then again, perhaps it was coincidence, for I was not even near becoming a Jedi. The conversation then began to deteriorate, and run along the lines of Anakin racing his pod and winning parts for Qui-Gon's broken ship at the upcoming Bunta race. After much protest from Shmi and insistance from Anakin, she finally consented to let him race for Qui-Gon.  
  
  
That night we stayed with the Skywalkers, the sandstorm not receding till later in the evening. I rested under the heavy blanket in Shmi's room, tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep. My mind was too restless and nightmares plagued me. Finally I quietly stood from the floor and crept out the back door onto the balcony. I stared about me at the quiet world, at the sand now glistening silver in the moonlight of the twin moons. Their light was cast all over the landscape, bathing even the ugliest spots in a beautiful silver sheen. It was then that I saw it. My first vision. The beginning of a curse, slash, gift. A vision of a man, barely a boy. He sat alone in a secluded place surrounded by dim red light. His eyes were closed, but when they opened they gazed thoughtfully into the depths. He seemed to stare right at me, but he obviously couldn't see me. His hair was cut curiously, a pony-tail and a braid, the signs of a Jedi Padawan.  
  
  
  
It ended. My eyes snapped open, gazing, searching about me as if I would see the young Jedi before me. But he did not appear. His intelligent eyes did not stare back at me from the moons, but I knew he was near. I knew he was close and I knew we were connected. I didn't know how, but I did know he was tied to my future. My brother had always said to heed visions, no matter how strange. Therefore I seemed to have no choice but to accept this person as a fragment of my future.   
  
Place: Watto's Shop   
  
The next morning, all of us proceeded to Watto's Junk Shop to attempt to get Watto to let Anakin race. I waited outside with Padme and Jar Jar, while Qui-Gon went inside to talk with Watto. I really didn't see the point. Anakin's master Watto was a stubborn alien, not one easily tempered with. But I let Qui-Gon do as he willed. He seemed to know what he was doing most of the time. I sat in the hot sun, closing my eyes and letting the burning sun flow upon my skin. "Do you like being a slave?" I was startled by Padme's voice and I opened my eyes quickly and gazed at her. "I suppose so. As long as the masters are kind. I really have no choice." I said with a shrug. "Were you a slave from birth?" She asked softly, her brown eyes sympathetic. That was a tender question to me, surrounding things that were my secrets. "No, I wasn't. I was five years old when I became a slave." I said closely, not willing to divulge the real truth.   
  
"Five years old!" Padme exclaimed. I could tell that she was absolutely horrified at the idea. She must have come from a peaceful nation, where there are no slaves, or at least not many. She must have, due to her mentioning the Republic last night at dinner. The Republic was against slavery. She was not a Jedi. I would have sensed it otherwise. Now that Qui-Gon had been revealed as a Jedi, my senses were more awake and more acute than ever. She was intuitive, but not in the Jedi way.   
  
I didn't have time to answer her exclamation for Qui-Gon, R2-D2 and Anakin strode confidently out of the establishment. "Well?" I asked, standing expectantly. "Let's go home and work on the Pod!" Anakin cried out happily, his face all smiles. Qui-Gon then explained, with a smile on his broad face, that he had bargained with Watto that if Anakin won, we kept the winnings save for the cost of the parts we needed. But if we lost, Watto would keep our ship. I thought that it sounded risky, but everyone else was positive things would turn out right. But only Anakin and I knew that he had never won a race.   
  
Place: The Skywalker home, dusk.   
  
We worked hard on the Pod all day. Putting on finishing touches of paint, making sure the engines were working properly and that it's wires were in the right positions. But it worked! It actually worked! I was so happy for Anakin. It seemed as though all of his dreams were coming true. Now if only mine could have the same chances as Ani's were having. After dinner, I looked out on the balcony where Qui-Gon was sitting. He was speaking to someone in a comm-link. Someone he called Obi-Wan. A shudder went through my body and I leaned up against the wall for support as my breath left me. The vision was so clear that it shocked my body. It was clearer than the other I had had, but it was of the same person. The Jedi was sitting in the same place, only now he was speaking into a comm-link. Numerous shocks paralyzed my body as I saw the Jedi speak and heard his voice at the same time. I shut my eyes tightly as I listened and heard Qui-Gon tell him that they were running out of time.   
  
The vision then ended as Qui-Gon closed the connection of the comm-link, my wobbly knees barely holding my body weight. But Qui-Gon caught sight of me leaning against doorway. He smiled and beckoned me to his side. I had to obey, forcing my knees to become strong enough to walk to his side and sit beside him. "It's late. We have a big day tomorrow." He said with a gentle smile. I wasn't sure what I was doing, what I should say. My feelings were so strong. I was so curious about who the other person was, this Jedi. I knew then that I had to obey my feelings this time, no matter how forward I seemed."Is there another Jedi here?" I asked quickly. Qui-Gon merely looked at me, then turned away. "Yes." He said softly. "Is he your apprentice?" I asked again, feeling bold. "Yes." I was quite surprised that he was even answering my questions. Most masters would have slapped me for such impertinent questions.   
  
"Elaina, I saw what you did in the marketplace." A chill ran through me as I realized the meaning of Qui-Gon's words. He had seen me. He had seen what I had done. He gazed at me with his clear blue eyes. "Where did you learn to use the Force?" He asked gently. I was about to give an excuse when something struck my inner self. Something only my inner senses could detect. Evil. I froze, then jumped up, wielding my lightsaber hidden in my cloak. The purple laser struck metal as I wielded it, standing between the evil and my master. When the thing I had hit fell to the ground, I deactivated my brother's lightsaber, panting. I turned to face my master, who stared at me in disbelief.   
  
He stood up and walked slowly to the fallen object, examining it. "It WAS a probe droid." He said softly. I couldn't meet his gaze. I felt as though I had betrayed him by witholding this critical information from him. "How?" He asked quietly. "Master Qui-Gon, I must ask your permission for me not to tell you whom I learned the Jedi arts. For the time being." I added. I expected him to be like the other masters and make me tell him everything. But all he said was, "Very well. I will wait till you are ready. I will not push you Elaina." Then he placed his large hand gently on my face for a moment, then he walked inside the house and said no more. Afterwards, I sat outside contemplating what had just happened.   
  
  
  
My knees were still weak from the vision. I didn't think I could take anymore, I really didn't. But as I sat in silence, another vision beseiged my conscience. I didn't fight it, but merely gently closed my eyes and let it wash over me. An older man this time, a scruffy brown beard covering his chin. Another man, evil taking him over. Fighting against each other. Wills clashing. Both fighting for their own cause. The other, the one without evil fighting against the evil, fueled by the Force but also anger and hurt. The other, the evil one, fueled by his hate and his anger, smiling at the other's giving in to his feelings. But things grew darker as the evil one was urged away, farther and farther back into darkness. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at the stars. What did this mean? Why was I seeing these things? Why? Then I followed the footsteps of my master.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Entry 3

************************************************************************  
Place: Podracing Arena.   
  
Today was the big race. I have never heard so many people saying that Sebulba will win all in one place. As I walked among them, it gave me great pleasure to merely smile at their boastings, knowing full well that it wouldn't be Sebulba taking home the winning credits. Qui-Gon had gone ahead of us to make sure that everything was in order with the Podracer. I stood at the entrance of the arena, waiting for Anakin, Padme, Jar Jar and Shmi to arrive. I watched Qui-Gon walk away, then frowned as I saw him stopped by Watto. Watto circled Qui-Gon from the air, his scrawny wings beating rapidly. A few heated words were exchanged before Watto held up a chance cube in his hand. He said a few words to Qui-Gon before tossing it to the ground. What in the world was happening? I was even more confused when my senses caught the Force being released over the cube. Watto stared at the cube as it came to rest then yelled angrily at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon merely stood still and smiled at the furious alien.   
  
  
As he left, Anakin and the others arrived. Immediately he took his anger out on the rest of us. "You better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him too!" He hissed in Huttese. I blew him off. It didn't surprise me that Qui-Gon had done some betting. Eventually, even strangers come to Tatooine and are seduced by the constant betting. Plus, I had learned not to underestimate my Master. "What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked as he slid to the dirt floor. Qui-Gon merely smiled and evaded the question, helping Shmi to the floor.   
  
Anakin and Qui-Gon got the Podracer ready to be pulled onto the track as Shmi, Padme, Jar Jar, and myself waited on the elevator lift for Qui-Gon. We watched as Qui-Gon gently lifted Anakin into the Pod and whispered a few encouraging words to him. Then he ran towards the lift and climbed in. "Is he nervous?" Shmi asked worriedly. Qui-Gon smiled and touched her reassuringly. "He's fine." I nodded knowingly. I could sense Anakin's peace and at the same time, his excitement. Then to my surprise, Padme turned on Qui-Gon, her brown eyes sparking like fire.   
  
"You Jedi are far to reckless. The Queen would," She was interrupted tersely by Qui-Gon. "The Queen trusts my judgment, handmaiden. You should too." He retorted, his gaze speaking volumes. Padme merely glared and stepped away from him into the lift. "You assume too much." She muttered. Shmi watched the two of them with suspicious eyes. I too eyed Padme as she slumped over the railing, her brown eyes furious. I glanced from her to my master. Qui-Gon seemed unfazed by her tirade, but Padme was obviously upset. But the mention of a queen had sparked my interest and at the same time my skepticism. It seemed impossible to me, that a queen could even be NEAR Tatooine. Obviously my master's being here is more complicated than I had once thought.   
  
We finally reached the top of the elevator lift and I peered over the edge, just as the flags representing the cities and planets were carried across the arena. I eyed C-3PO, his uneasy steps carrying him across the arena, his uncovered hands grasping Anakin's flag. I smiled and cast a final glance at Anakin. Then in my mind I whispered, "May the Force be with you Anakin." Anakin looked up at the elevator lift and smiled. I wasn't sure if he could see us, but I knew he had heard me for as soon as I thought it, the reply came, "With you also friend." I smiled and closed my eyes as Jabba prepared to ring the gong signalling the beginning of the race. When the brazen gong rang out across the arena, my eyes snapped open and were instantly glued to the track below. The pods raced out of the ring, save Anakin and another racer, Ben Quadranaros I belive. He never could keep his Pod in good repair. Serves him right! But Anakin! He was still stuck in the arena. He was too good to be making mistakes now. Especially with so much at stake.   
  
I closed my eyes and questioned him.   
  
  
Ani!! What are you doing down there?   
  
  
Almost immediately the frantic reply came.   
  
  
I don't know! The power blew! I can't get started!   
  
  
I shook my head.   
  
  
Come on Ani!! You had to do something to make it do that! It was fine the night before!!  
  
  
Again the reply came, this time a little more stable.  
  
  
I know! I know! Maybe I pushed the power too much. Lemme try something.  
  
  
Ani! You don't have that much time! Hurry up!  
  
  
I know Elaina!! Let me see, GOT IT!!  
  
  
The whole dialog had taken less than a few seconds, but when my eyes opened once again, Anakin was speeding out of the ring. I looked behind me. Padme's face was filled with relief and Jar Jar's face was blank. But Qui-Gon eyed me knowingly. I looked away, instead focusing on Anakin's pod in Shmi's visual screen. She sighed nervously as we all peered over her shoulder to watch. For the next twelve minutes, we were in agony as we watched Ani's pod take terrible beatings from Sebulba, avoiding scattered metal and flames. In the last circuit things got tight as Anakin and Sebulba pushed beside each other, each pressing for an advantage.   
Sebulba's tow wires became attached to Ani's pod and the two were stuck together. If they didn't get off of each other, there was a sure chance of one of the pods blowing to pieces out in the arena. Sebulba tried to force Ani away time after time, finally coming to realize this. But Ani slipped away, making Sebulba fly out of control and into the dusty sands.   
Anakin had won! The first human to ever win a Podrace. He actually won! I quickly pressed the button of the lift to take us down. Finally it reached the bottom, but not after Qui-Gon chiding me to be patient. Patient? Ha! I couldn't be patient now! We ran to congratulate him. His face was dirty, save for the spots over his eyes where his goggles had been, but he was all smiles. "I won Elaina! I WON! Thanks for your help at the beginning there." He whispered as I held him close to me. As I held him in a fierce embrace, I sensed nothing but happiness emanating from his entire being. 


	5. Entry 4

Place: Outskirts of Mos Espa   
I am leaving Tatooine. Possibly forever. It seems strange because I had always dreamed of getting away from this place. But now I am, and I am frightened. I'm, I'm not sure I want to go. But I will! I will! I won't stay here forever! No, I'm going to get away from here and become my dream. I'll be a Jedi. Somehow, someway. Perhaps I could receive help from Qui-Gon. I don't know. I hope so.   
  
Qui-Gon is waiting for me outside. He is waiting for me to say goodbye to Anakin. Anakin, my childhood friend and confidant. I will miss him greatly. As we hugged each other, he whispered. "Do you think I'll ever see you again Elaina?" I held him tighter. "I believe we will meet again Ani. I do. We are such good friends that our paths must cross once more." He let go of me with a smile, then pulled my face closer to his. "Remember your dream to be a Jedi?" I nodded. "Don't give up. I think you will be a Jedi someday. And free too!" He said hopefully. "I hope so too Ani. I'll miss you." Anakin smiled and stepped back as I shouldered my bag and walked out of the house.   
I saddled the eopi and sat on it's bumpy back behind Qui-Gon. Padme and Jar Jar took another and rode behind us. Both of the eopies pulled the much strived after parts for Qui-Gon's ship. I looked back at Anakin, his face bright only for my sake. But inwardly, he was yearning to join me. I sensed this. Inwardly I whispered, We will meet again. I'll be back for you Anakin Skywalker. A feathery touch brushed against my cheek. Anakin's thanks. I sighed and looked behind me at Padme. I then noticed something that I have suspected all along. She is sad, yet joyous at the same time. She is burdened by something great I can tell. She looked up and smiled a small smile. I returned it and turned back around in the saddle. I wonder what this journey will bring me. Will I meet this supposed Queen? Will I meet Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's apprentice?   
My thoughts were interrupted as the eopies stopped with a rush of sand and grit. I squinted in the sun and gazed upon the most beautiful ship I had ever seen. Silver streaked and gleaming, it looked like a huge fish on the desert sands. I stared at it, almost believing it to be a mirage. But I knew in my heart that it was real. Then I looked behind Qui-Gon's back and saw someone who caught my eye. It was a young man, in Jedi robes, walking quickly towards Qui-Gon. He was rather short with brown hair, and I couldn't see the color of his eyes. Then suddenly, I knew who he was. Obi-Wan.   
"Why do I sense that we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?" He asked Qui-Gon cynically. Inwardly I puffed out in indignation. Who did this, this, BOY think he was? Qui-Gon looked at me, which made me shrink back. Then he turned and eyed Obi-Wan reprimandingly. "It's the boy who is responsible for getting us these parts." Obi-Wan merely smiled and shook his head. "I have a helper for you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon turned to me and motioned for me to jump down. I did so and found myself face to face with the Padawan. I could see surprise glinting in his eyes as I looked at him expectantly. I could see the look in his eyes that said, 'Not again.' That made my temper rise once more. Qui-Gon sighed. "She is an able mechanic and will help you get the parts installed. I'll be back." Qui-Gon turned the eopie and rode off towards Mos Espa, most likely to return the eopies. I turned back towards Obi-Wan. The apprentice looked as though he didn't know where to start, so I spoke first. "I'm Elaina Solo, your master's slave." Surprise registered in Obi-Wan's face. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." He stuttered. "I know." I replied quickly, then wished I hadn't. The Padawan was now even more confused and I stopped him as he started to protest. "I just know."   
There was silence for a moment more before Obi-Wan spoke again. "How did Qui-Gon end up with you?" He asked curiously. I must admit that I didn't care for his choice of words. Namely, 'end up with you', but I was patient, seeing that he was merely curious. "He saved my life Master Obi-Wan." I replied politely. The Jedi smiled and appeared embarrassed. Now it was my turn to be confused. Had I said something wrong? "Qui-Gon is your master, not me. I'm just Obi-Wan." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as I registered the young man's words. I wasn't used to calling people by their first names. It was foreign to me. Slaves NEVER call people by their first names, unless they were your friends. So, I assumed that this boy would be my friend. I assumed that would be Qui-Gon's wish anyway. So I decided that the best thing to do was to respect his wishes.   
"Alright Obi-Wan." I said speaking the name like a foreign word. Obi-Wan smiled and began to walk towards the ship. "Let's get the hyperdrive installed then. I'll show you where it is." We didn't talk much as we made our way into the ship. And we hardly talked at all when we were installing the hyperdrive, save for the call for tools. But other than that, there was no sound save the clanking of our tools. I decided to take advantage of the silence and observe my companion closer.   
He had brown hair, shorter than Qui-Gon's. Part of it was drawn into a small pony tail and the other part was worn in a long braid that fell down his broad shoulder. As I had seen before, he wasn't as tall as Qui-Gon either, but every bit as muscular. Whenever he lifted his face to ask for a tool, I noticed the color of his eyes. They were blue. A blue that twists colors with the change of moods. Right now the blue is as bright and clear as the ocean seas of Aquilaris. I have never seen the ocean, but have only seen pictures. If I were to see it now, I would still say that is the same crystilline color. As he moves I can hear his lightsaber, softly clinking up against the metal of his belt, which lies hidden beneath his dark brown Jedi cloak. He reminds me of my brother.   
When Obi-Wan and I were finished installing the hyperdrive, I decided to explore the marvelous ship. Obi-Wan made no objection and instead waved me off. I gladly took advantage of it and walked around the carpeted halls, running my fingers across the cool glass of the ship's windows. As a passed one of the windows, I stopped and squinted in the sun. There were two figures running across the desert terrain. I squinted against the desert sun to get a better glimpse of them. It was Qui-Gon and Anakin! But why, I didn't have time to think, for just as I did, a third figure made its way into my vision. It was coming very fast toward Anakin on a speeder. He barely missed him as he approached and jumped off to fight furiously with Qui-Gon, who had already drawn his lightsaber.   
As I watched the figure fighting with my master, my breath caught in my throat. I knew that figure. I knew that face. But the face I had known had not been colored with the battle colors of red and black. It had been tanned, smooth, with the rough beginnings of a brown beard. Those eyes, whose color I could tell even from this distance, had not been orange, but a brilliant, kind, blue. My eyes. That person, that man, I knew him. I had to help Anakin and Qui-Gon. I had to because I knew what would happen if Qui-Gon wasn't strong enough.   
I ran back to the room where Obi-Wan was and burst through the door before it had a chance to open fully. Obi-Wan looked up suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed at my climatic entrance. But I didn't give him the time to speak. "Qui-Gon and Anakin are being chased by a very dangerous man! You must come now!!" I gasped. That face, that man, had brought back memories, another. A painful vision. A vision of a very young man receiving those tattoos of black and red, his reception of the double bladed, blood-red lightsaber, tossing away the old lightsaber with it's familiar bright blue hue. Taking the lightsaber and destroying his first victim. I shuddered as the vision ended and I looked up at Obi-Wan.   
His blue eyes were blazing and they flashed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the cockpit. When we reached it, I noticed Padme standing there in the shadows, her brown eyes dark with worry. I managed a quick smile then directed my attention towards the others. "Over there, fly low." Obi-Wan directed the pilot, who nodded and carried out the orders. Just then, Anakin ran in, all out of breath. I ran to him, my heart rejoicing that he wasn't out there with HIM, with that man. "I knew I'd see you again. But I didn't think it would be this soon." He said, grinning. I returned his smile, then fixed my attention on the men.   
As the ship floated by the duelers, the captain lowered the drawbridge. I saw Qui-Gon look up, then jump upon it, leaving the man below in the swirling dust. As Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way to the loading bay, I watched the man below. He watched us go away, clicking his lightsaber off in disbelief. I focused my attention on him, trying to understand his thoughts. Anger, frustration, fury, and exasperation. I felt them. And I felt him and somehow, I think he felt me. He cocked his head with a curious expression and I turned away, following my friends to the loading bay. I glanced back only once. He still stood there, watching, searching and probing for my presence. I shrunk away from his gaze, running to the docking bay.   
When I reached the bay, I saw Qui-Gon lying on the floor panting hard, Anakin and Obi-Wan close by. "Are you all right?" Anakin was asking Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded, trying to catch his breath. I knelt down beside them, and Qui-Gon's blue eyes smiled. "What was it?" Obi-Was asked, just as concerned as Anakin. "I don't know. But my guess is that he was after the queen." He said, having finally caught his breath. Anakin's forehead furrowed. "What are we gonna do?" Qui-Gon took a fairly large breath and looked at him with a humorous glance. "We shall be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan held out his roughened hand to the little boy and he grasped it energetically. "You're a Jedi too?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Pleased to meet you." He said, shaking the Jedi's hand fiercely. The two elder Jedi smiled.   
As the two began to talk, I stood uneasily and walked towards the door. I had to think. I had to try to sort out the feelings flying through my head. What was it that Taran always said? Relax, feel the Force flowing through your body like the air around you. In, Out. In, Out. I sat down on one of the bright red couches and began to think back over the episode. Of the man and of his cocked head as he watched the ship leave. He did feel me. I know it. He did. I wished I had never seen him, never tried to touch his feelings. He brought back my past. He WAS my past. He was the past I wished I could forget. Something inside me told me to confide in Qui-Gon. But I didn't know if I should. It was something that I had never told. Ever.   
Suddenly I looked up and saw the two Jedi standing in the doorway. Qui-Gon quickly crossed the room, a concerned look on his face. "Is there something wrong Elaina?" He asked, placing a large hand on my clasped ones. I took a deep breath, looked into my master's eyes, then at Obi-Wan's. "Master, I am now willing to tell you about what happened in the market place. Or rather how I did what I did in the market place. My past." I said uneasily. The Jedi stood and sat down in on of the chairs next to me. Obi-Wan looked at me uncomfortably. "Do you wish me to leave?" I looked up at him. "No, you may stay. I'd, I'd, rather you stay." He nodded and sat down beside Qui-Gon. I took a deep breath and began.   
"When I was quite young, I had a normal family. Loving parents, and a caring older brother. Normal save for the fact of our Jedi heritage. My father was a Jedi knight and left often, but he came home as often as he could, training my brother as he came and went, often taking him with him on some occasions. He went many places, to Corusant and on other missions. But he gradually began to change somehow. He would ignore us, and go away more often than he usually did, leaving my brother at home alone. But then, when I was three years old, my father left and didn't return. My brother was very close to becoming a Jedi and somehow he sensed something strange and evil about my father's disappearence. When we asked our mother, she refused to speak. Just looked at us with her sorrowful blue eyes and wouldn't say anything." I sighed at the remembrance. My mother Carana, her shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her life ended so soon. I shook my head and continued.   
"She was very much opposed to my brother teaching me Jedi arts. But he didn't listen, he just kept it going, so our line of Jedi could continue. He taught me to feel the Force, harness it, and use a lightsaber. He had never lived in the Jedi Temple, but had been there many times for training, therefore he tried as best he could to teach me as they had taught him. But not long after my fourth birthday, Jabba's slavers came on our property and delivered the command that we were to be enslaved. They refused to tell us who gave the orders, but I knew that it was not Jabba, otherwise they would have said so. They had myself and my mother enslaved, but not my brother, for he insisted that he was already in an apprenticeship. But he didn't say what KIND of apprenticeship." I smiled, remembering Taran's shrewdness.   
"So, we lived the lives of slaves, my mother helping me in Master Banoba's shop when she could, my brother teaching me Jedi arts when he could. He kept this up till I was five years old, when everything changed. I ran outside one morning to call my brother and ask him to teach me more before I had to work. I couldn't find him anywhere in the house, so I went outside to look in the yard. I wished I hadn't. I saw the glow of two lightsabers clashing in the soft morning light. One purple and one red. Suddenly, the purple one went out. I screamed and ran in that direction." I sighed and suddenly felt Qui-Gon's hand on mine as the picture was relieved in my mind.   
"I ran to Taran, but I was too late. He was dead, his attacker gone. I knelt down and picked up his lightsaber, vowing that someday I would not only become a Jedi, but would avenge my brother's death. It was then that I looked up and saw him. My brother's killer. He was dressed in a black robe and it was covering his red and black face. But his eyes. His eyes were blue, but they were slowly being taken over by a bright orange color. Those queer eyes bored holes into me where I stood. Then he smiled. Not a happy smile, but an evil smile, a smile that told me that he would be back for me. Then he left. I knew who he was, not only your attacker, but," I couldn't finish. The lump in my throat had become huge as I accepted, knew the fact that my attacker, Qui-Gon's attacker, my brother's murderer, was my own father.   
"So I have been a slave ever since my brother's death, and I won't stop until I have become a Jedi like my father and brother." I finished boldly, receiving strength from finally telling my past. I looked up at Qui-Gon. He was looking at me, no, looking through me. Looking into my heart, feeling the pain I had suffered for over twelve years. Feeling the pain I had suffered to at last release my secret. Obi-Wan sat in silence, hands clasped, blue eyes locked on the floor. Qui-Gon's eyes glistened as he spoke. "Well Elaina. I see that you do have the ability to use the Force in a very powerful way. I sensed that from the beginning. And, I promise you, that I will try as hard as I can to free you and help you become a Jedi." I could have hugged him, but I didn't. It isn't proper for a slave to do.   
  
"Perhaps at our destination, you may see more Jedi." Qui-Gon said as he rose, his eyes twinkling. "What is our destination Master, if I may ask?" I asked curiously, my hope rising. Qui-Gon grinned broadly. "Corusant." Memories flashed through my brain as the word rang out. Memories of my father telling me all about the huge city, with it's skyscrapers and air cars that extended for miles on end. The Jedi Temple, one of the tallest buildings of the whole city world, it's tower overlooking the entire city. "Corusant!" I practically yelled. I couldn't believe that I, Elaina Solo, a slave, was going to go to one of the biggest and most active worlds in the galaxy! And it was the home of the Jedi Temple! It seemed too good to be true. "Corusant." I whispered again, almost devoutly. "Yes Corusant." Qui-Gon said, still smiling. "And you best get some sleep before we reach it." He said, his voice echoing a tinge of laughter. Then he placed his rough hand on my face, gazing into my eyes with something that echoed sympathy. He shook his head and walked out.   
I sat in silence for a moment before I looked at around the room. Obi-Wan was still seated at the couch, but his somber disposition had changed to a look of mirth. "What?" I asked, eyeing the imminent smile on his smooth face. "Well," He started, then stopped. Then he surprised me by breaking out into laughter. "What?" I repeated, confused. "You should've seen your face! Your eyes!" He laughed. "They were as wide as saucers! You went plain..........BUGEYED!" He laughed loudly. I looked at him indignantly. "Well you would be surprised too if you had been a slave on a stupid dustball of a planet that you had never left your whole life!" I said angrily. That stopped him, but only for a moment, when his mirth surfaced again at one look of my serious face. I sighed, took a couch pillow and hit him across the head as I walked away from him, his merry laughter echoing in the halls behind me. 


	6. Entry 5

Place: Corusant.   
We reached Corusant today. I was able to make my way into the cockpit with Anakin and the captain to get a better look at this amazing world. When I was leaving my room, I noticed Obi-Wan standing in the hallway. I ignored him, walking past him, but I stopped in the cockpit as I noticed he was following me. I ignored him once more, still angry with him for laughing at me. I looked out over the city world, at the monumental towers and buildings, tall monoliths basking in the early morning sun. Obi-Wan was at my elbow at this point and when I turned to him with an exasperated sigh, he smiled broadly. "What are you doing?" I asked. His smile became wider. "I just wanted to see what your face looked like when you actually got to SEE Corusant." I glared at him. I shook my head in disgust but smiled. Finally satisfied, he went to find Qui-Gon.   
As we walked off the landing platform and onto the floating docking bay to meet the Chancellor, I wondered what I should do, where I should go. Qui-Gon had his own personal business to attend to, as did the Queen. As I pondered this, I noticed the Chancellor and another man walking swiftly towards us. This man was tall and imposing, with a superior air and wore dark blue robes of office. I assumed that this was the Senator Palpatine that Padme had spoke of. She had told me but a few hours before, with a hopeful gleam in her brown eyes, that the Queen would meet with him here and discuss the plight of Naboo, the Queen's homeworld.   
She explained what was happening there too. The Trade Federation had illegally taken over the planet of Naboo's trading system, cutting off all their communications in the process. They then landed their droid army upon the planet and took over the capital city of Thede. Almost everyone in the city was taken to prison camps, with the exception of the Queen, Amidala. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had rescued the Queen, Padme and her other handmaidens and a few soldiers, hijacking the Queen's personal ship. No wonder at first I had sensed that there was more to Qui-Gon than meets the eye!   
I suppose that I should tell about the Queen. True, I have only seen her once, but she is a very memorable person. Padme tells me that she is just fourteen, but she seems so much older. Her short stature is made taller by her exotic wardrobe, her young face disguised as an old one through her pale makeup. Her face is painted all white, two dots of red sit on her youthful cheeks, and a stripe of red slashes her bottom lip. Padme tells me that these are symbols of the past of Naboo. The Queen's eyes are a deep brown, but they seem to do more than just see. They speak. When Qui-Gon spoke to her when he returned, her eyes seemed to say, 'Help me. Help my people, my world'.   
As the two men drew nearer to us, I realized that I didn't like Senator Palpatine. I know, it is hard to know someone on a first glance, but I do have Jedi feelings and that helps. I don't know why I feel the way I do, but when I see him, I want to run and hide. I fear that he will hurt me. He seems so false behind that coy smile. He seems too sure of himself, but perhaps he has a right to be. Perhaps it is the long journey that makes me feel this way. It must be. I must not be thinking in my right mind.   
The Queen spoke with the Senator and the Chancellor for a few moments before she walked off with the Senator. She motioned to her handmaidens and Anakin. Jar Jar followed behind not far behind him, his ears flip flopping as he tried to catch up. I looked around frantically, not knowing where to go. But then my eyes caught Qui-Gon's. He nodded in the direction of the departing handmaidens. I nodded back to him gratefully and ran after them.   
Place: Corusant, Building of the Senators.   
Anakin and I have been waiting outside Senator Palpatine's door for a very long time. Almost two hours it seems. He and the Queen had entered it talking intently and from the looks of things in the room, they were still talking the same way. During this time, Anakin and I caught up with each other on our adventures and reminisced on times gone by. Jar Jar merely paced back and forth, a daft look on his reptilian face. Occasionally he would stop his pacing to listen in on our conversation, but then he would return to pacing again. "And then, Padme said that I was a funny boy. But I'm sure she means that in a GOOD way. Don't you think so Elaina?" Anakin asked, finishing his recounting of the first time he had met Padme.   
I smiled and nodded. "Certainly. Why?" Anakin blushed. "Well, nothing. Just wanted to make sure you know. That you thought the same." I looked at my friend curiously. "Anakin, do you like Padme?" Anakin's face turned bright red. "Of course! She's a very nice girl." He faltered. "But you like her more than a friend would?" I pressed. He brought his face up and grimaced. "Yes. I think, I love her." I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked with a smile. Anakin shook his head. "Oh no. It's just that, it's such a new feeling. It's altogether new to me and I don't know how to respond. You know? It's altogether different from the love I feel for Mom. Have you ever been in love Elaina?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't think I ever will either." Anakin laughed. "Yes you will! You'll get married and be a Jedi Knight and have two children!" Suddenly, Anakin's face darkened in confusion. "I don't know where that came from 'Laina." He said, his face furrowed in confusion.   
Before I had the chance to answer him, Amidala and her handmaidens emerged from the office. I looked for Padme to follow, but she was not among the handmaidens. When I looked down at Anakin, I noticed that his blue eyes were intently looking for her as well. He pulled the sleeve of one of the other handmaidens, Rabe, I think her name was. I keep getting the handmaidens mixed up, for after all, they all dress alike. "Where is the Queen going?" He asked in a whisper. She smiled and bent down to speak to him. "The Queen is going to her quarters to prepare to bring her case to the Senate." Then she straightened and began to walk briskly away as she saw the other handmaidens turn the corner.   
Anakin and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do. But we were saved the wondering as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rounded the corner. "Come on Anakin. I've arranged for the Jedi Council to have a hearing with you." Anakin's face lit up brightly like the sun that was now shedding it's light through the wide glass windows. "Really? All right!" He shouted loudly, jumping into the air. "Easy! You're not a Jedi yet." Obi-Wan said with a smile. I could tell that Anakin didn't even care. Just being able to see the Council was enough to satisfy him, for now.   
  
Place: Corusant, Jedi Training Facility   
I waited outside the door to the Jedi Council room with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I was sad that I could not be inside with Anakin, but I knew it was best. It had been a long time. It would have been a boring time had Obi-Wan not suggested that we go to the Training Room to see how I handled my lightsaber. We walked inside the darkened room and I cringed. I've always hated the dark. It frightens me. I cringed, much to my disappointment. I had hoped to show Obi-Wan that I was not just a frightened slave girl. But he didn't do anything, just placed his large hand over mine and waved his other hand. I felt the Force emanate from him and bulbs of light flashed on all around the room. I looked up at the multi-colored lights in awe. They looked almost like a rainbow, it was so beautiful.   
Obi-Wan looked at my enraptured face with what I think was pleasure, then he picked up two training sabers off the wall. I grabbed it and flipped on the switch, remembering the old training saber that my brother had made me use. The vibrant blue blade came to life in my hands and I decided to test it. I twirled it deftly along my fingers and then moved into attack position. Inwardly, a little voice said, "What do you think you're doing Elaina? Going up against a Jedi Knight? You'll be dead!" But I held my ground. Obi-Wan grinned and flipped on his switch, apparently thinking the same as me. I twirled the saber along my fingers and our sabers crashed together in a crash of sparks.   
Sparks flying every which way, Obi-Wan attempted to knock me down, taking advantage of the distraction. I reached out with the Force to sense his position and blocked the blow accurately. I breathed a sigh of relief. This went on for about a half hour, the crazy sparring and blocking. When we switched off our sabers, panting, white sparks filled the room and settled on the metal floor with a sizzle. We were both panting and sweat was running down our faces. We had both pressed frantically for advantages, but to no avail. As I was sure that we would end the match, seeing as neither of us could get an advantage, my knees suddenly buckled underneath me. I fell to the floor, the training saber sliding across the marble floor.   
  
Vaguely I heard Obi-Wan's voice calling my name, but though my eyes were wide open, I could not see. I only saw what was going on in my head. A fight, a boy, screaming. The boy stood there, yelling a name, screaming a name. It was almost like watching a hologram with the sound tape deactivated. I heard nothing, but saw everything. The pain in his blue eyes was indescribable, but I felt the pain. It was this pain that made me collapse. Finally I caught a glimpse at what made the boy yell. A figure, a figure of evil, dressed in black, standing triumphantly alone. The pain spread over me, but began to fade as a tall gangly boy, blaster in hand stood screaming at the other boy. The other boy merely stood still, blaster fire echoeing around him. Inwardly my mind focused on the other boy, the one with the blaster. His helplessness crept into my subconsciousness as I tried to feel, tried to reach out to both of them. But then everything faded.  
  
Obi-Wan's anxious face rose into my vision. I sat up slowly and ran my hands across my face and to my surprise felt the beads of sweat fall off of them. I sat up against the wall. The only sound was my breathing and the sound of the training saber still buzzing across the room. I looked at it, almost thinking that the boy I had seen would take it's place. For a mere moment, he did. He stood there in shock, behind him the other youth stood alone, helpless, yelling silently. I shook my head and the phantasms disappeared in the dim glow of the multi-colored lights.   
  
I looked up at Obi-Wan. "Are you alright? You, what happened to you?" I sat still before answering. "I, I don't know. I saw something. Someone. Two people, no three. Two boys and a person, I don't even know if it was a person, dressed all in black. I don't know what happened. I think that I should get up from this floor though." I said uneasily. Obi-Wan quickly grabbed my arm and lifted me cautiously to my feet. I leaned up against the wall, trying to regain my strength. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Obi-Wan spoke. "Well one good thing came out of this." I looked at him questioningly. He grinned. "We both know that you're an equal match for me, slave girl or not." I smiled and nodded my thanks, exhaustion taking me over.   
  
  
"Elaina?" I opened my eyes once more. "Well, would you like to learn a few more techniques? I mean yours are fine. But just so you know a few more." He stuttered. That surprised me. He was a Jedi, obviously more skilled than I, but still willing to teach me. But he was waiting for an answer. I smiled and stood. "I'd like that. I'm always looking for a chance to expand my moves." I said generously. A look of relief came across Obi-Wan's face and he stood, showing me a new position. We spent another hour and a half in the training room. For the first hour, Obi-Wan taught me new moves. As his strong hands positioned mine on the handle of the lightsaber, he seemed pleased that I was so quick to learn. The next half hour the two of us watched the other students perform their exercises. Obi-Wan watched the young students with a look of remembrence. I watched them in fierce concentration, making sure to remember their good form and to apply that to my performance. Obi-Wan looked over at me, and our eyes met. He smiled, but wouldn't elaborate on his thoughts. I tried to reach into them, but he turned to me with a smile. He had blocked them away my touch.   
We finally walked back to the door and saw Qui-Gon standing and talking with an alien in Jedi robes. Qui-Gon motioned to us and we quickly approached him. Obi-Wan walked into the room, but Qui-Gon stopped as I grabbed his hand. "Master, please, may I come in with you?" I asked, pleading with him inwardly. He gazed at me for a moment, then sighed. "Very well. But you must wait by the door for us." He said with resolution. We walked into a large, circular room, it's floor made of exquisite marble. The walls were not walls at all, but large windows looking out over Corusant.   
All of the red plush chairs were occupied by various Jedi Masters. I gazed upon them, looking for a certain one. Yoda. My brother had told me that he was one of the greatest Jedi Masters living, despite his size, and he was held in high esteem by the Senate and the other Jedi Masters. Unfortunately I didn't know what he looked like. There were so many creatures from different worlds that I didn't know which was which. But Obi-Wan had told me a little about him. "Basically he's the shortest of the Masters." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "How will I know him from THAT description?" I had asked him. "You'll know by the queer way he talks." He had said. He wouldn't say any more, so I had to figure it out myself. I decided to let Qui-Gon do the job for me. He, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stood in the center of the room, in front of the Jedi Council for all to see.   
Then one of the masters, an alien with a long pointed head, spoke. "The Force is strong with him." Though he didn't show it, I could tell that Qui-Gon was impressed, triumphant in fact. "He is to be trained then?" He asked, his pleasure showing in his eyes. Then a dark skinned master with almost cold, dark eyes spoke. "No. He will not be trained." He said solemnly. I looked to Qui-Gon in shock. His blue eyes were wide and he worked his lips angrily as he put his hands on his hips in defiance. "No?" He asked coldly. The dark skinned man nodded. "He is too old." This blew me away. Anakin? Too old? It was insane! He couldn't be refused because he was too old! Could he? Then, what would become of me? I remembered something my brother once said, "Not everyone will become a Jedi."   
I looked at Anakin sympathetically. All the bravado from that afternoon had abandoned him, leaving him alone, crushed, and emotionally drained. I could sense it. I looked at Obi-Wan to see his reaction. He stood there silently, but the look on his face infuriated me. It said, "I told you so." I clenched my fists. Just then Qui-Gon stepped forward, recovering from his shock. "I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner." He said, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. A glimmer of hope came into Anakin's big blue eyes. I looked at Obi-Wan. He was staring at Qui-Gon, his mouth slightly open, his eyes betraying his thoughts. He didn't have to hide them from me this time. They whispered to my soul, "You betrayed me for him? You betrayed me?"   
"An apprentice you have Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second." A quiet voice remarked from the front of the room. I looked at the speaker. He was a small pale green creature, with large ears, but a wisened and wrinkled face. I knew then that this was Yoda. I sensed it. "Then Obi-Wan can teach him." Qui-Gon insisted. On instinct, Obi-Wan stepped forward, but his heart was not in the step. "There is little more he can learn from me. He is headstrong and has much to learn of the living Force but he is capable." Qui-Gon said in a wheedling tone. "I AM ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan insisted. Yoda looked at them in thought. "We will decide who is ready."   
The dark-skinnned man seemed ready to speak but, I am almost ashamed to say this, but I spoke first. Yes, I did. "Master Yoda, may I speak with you?" Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin and the whole Jedi Council turned to look at me. My mouth dried. The brave, insisting words that I had been about to speak were gone. "What is your name?" Yoda's soothing voice entered into the frightened corner of my brain like a smooth wave on the seashore. "My name is Elaina Solo, Master Yoda." I said, managing a small bow. He nodded and waved his hand, gesturing to the middle of the room. I stood beside Obi-Wan and took a deep breath. "Elaina Solo, something to say have you?" I nodded, took another breath and began to speak bravely. "Master Yoda, I think you should allow Obi-Wan to be Anakin's master."   
A general murmur erupted around the room, but Yoda silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Why do you think this?" He asked. I spoke again, but most of the fear had left me, and now I relished speaking in the Jedi Master's presence. "Because Master, I have seen how the Force flows through him and how well he uses his instincts. He trusts the Force and lets it decide his course of action. I believe that he would be a wonderful teacher. Qui-Gon taught him well." I looked to Obi-Wan. A glimmer of thanks passed through his blue eyes, but nothing more. Yoda merely nodded as the dark-skinned man again began to speak. "Now is not the time for this." He said reprimandingly. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is going back to Naboo, which will put pressure on the Federation." He said, concerned. "And draw out the Queen's attacker." The Master who had spoken first remarked.   
"Go with the Queen to Naboo." Qui-Gon nodded in obvious reluctance. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." The dark-skinned man insisted, almost pleaded. "May the Force be with you." Yoda said quietly. All of us bowed to Yoda and the Masters and silently walked out. When we were in the hallway, I gently placed my hand on Qui-Gon's sleeve. "I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry I disobeyed. but I felt that," I couldn't continue for the shame that I felt. "That you had to say it. I know." Qui-Gon finished. I nodded. "I understand. But you must learn to control your feelings." He said gently, but firmly. I nodded in resolution.   
I turned to Anakin. He was speaking to Obi-Wan softly. Obi-Wan's face was set and firm. It seemed that Anakin was apologizing. As he did, Obi-Wan walked away from him in midsentence and sat on one of the chairs in the hallway, ignoring him. Qui-Gon sighed and called Anakin. Anakin gave one more beseeching look at Obi-Wan, then trotted off after Qui-Gon. At that moment, I thought of Obi-Wan, not as a Jedi, but as a selfish, rude child. He looked like one as well, sitting there hunched in that chair. I approached him. "Obi-Wan." He looked up at me with his resentful blue eyes, which made me even angrier. "Obi-Wan Kenobi right now you were acting like a spoiled brat!" I said angrily.   
At that Obi-Wan jumped up. "This would never have happened if Qui-Gon hadn't picked up that boy!" He almost shouted. "What did Anakin ever do to you?" I retaliated. We were now in each other's faces, not exactly yelling, but talking loud enough to show our anger. "What did he do? He made Qui-Gon denounce me that's all!" Obi-Wan hissed. "And said that you were worthy to become a Jedi Knight! That's all!" I retaliated. "He," Obi-Wan started again, but I cut him off. "Listen to me Obi-Wan Kenobi. That boy did you no wrong. It was Qui-Gon's own decision to help him become a Jedi. You are talking nonsense and to throw away your relationship with Qui-Gon over some misunderstanding, it's not wise Obi-Wan." He finally looked me in the face. Most of the sulkiness and frustration had left, but it was still there, still hiding behind his face. "Now you know why Qui-Gon got me for free." I said solemnly as I walked away from him down the marble hall. 


	7. Entry 6

Place: Docking Bay, Corusant  
  
  
  
I stood out of the way as droids began to load our ship with fresh supplies. I stood there waiting for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. As much as I had despised Obi-Wan a few moments ago, I hadn't been able to get his face out of my mind. It had been so full of shock at my outburst and at the same time, filled with betrayal. I shook his face out of my mind. I was sorry that he had been hurt, but I didn't regret the things I'd said. Finally I saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walking down the ramp that lead to the ship. I took a step forward, thinking that perhaps the two were reconciling. But as they got closer, I could tell that they were doing exactly the opposite. After a few terse words from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan set his mouth in an angry line and walked towards the ship. He caught a glimpse of me as I stood alone and he shook his head before entering the ship.  
  
  
  
It was I that shook my head now. True, Obi-Wan had a right to be hurt, even upset with Qui-Gon, but it was no reason to take it out on me. But at the same time, if I had been him and I had gone up to me and yelled at me, I would certainly never want to see me again. That was all very confusing I'm sure, but still, you understand what I'm saying. The point is, he probably never wanted to see my face again. I had to talk to Qui-Gon about this. As I began to walk over to him, Anakin walked away, obviously pleased by something Qui-Gon had said to him.   
  
  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, may I speak with you for a moment?" Qui-Gon looked down at me with a smile."Yes of course Elaina." He said reassuringly. "Master, well Master, I yelled at Obi-Wan." I blurted out. At that, Qui-Gon's eyebrows raised. "Oh did you?" He asked. I cast my eyes downward. "Yes Master. I said some, well, rather inappropriate things. I called him a spoiled brat." I looked at Qui-Gon. He had a suppressed smile on his face as he spoke. "Why did you say all these things to him?" He asked. "Because he was acting like a child because he was mad at Anakin and at you. For no reason." I protested. "He had his reasons. But not the right reasons. I do things that he doesn't understand." Qui-Gon sighed. "I can see that." I agreed. Then he looked at me. "You really yelled at him?" He asked. "Yes Master." I confirmed.  
  
  
  
He shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder. "You have much to learn Elaina, but your heart is in the right place." He chuckled as we walked up the catwalk. Before we got to the ship, we looked behind us as the Queen approached. She walked towards us proudly, her head straight and erect, thoughtfullness echoing in her brown eyes. Qui-Gon waited for her to intercept us and he bowed as she approached. "Your majesty, it is my duty to continue to serve and protect you." He said loyally. She looked at him, and I felt her gratitude as well as her relief. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine believes that the Fedaration means to destroy me." She said, her voice void of emotion, but inwardly, her mind full of it. Qui-Gon nodded and helped her up the platform protectively. "I assure you that I will not allow that to happen." He said firmly. Before I entered the beautiful silver ship, I turned around and looked out over Corusant. If I wasn't able to become a Jedi, if I was to die on this mission, this would be my last look at this world. I wanted to treasure it. I looked around me, took in the sights and sounds, pressing it into my memory. It would never leave me. I could conjure it up whenever I wanted and relieve the same experience over again. I sighed and walked inside the ship, Jar Jar's sudden yell echoing behind me,"Wesa goin' home!"   
  
  
  
Place: Naboo forest.  
  
  
  
We have landed in the Naboo forest today. It is a beautiful place really. Very lush forests, thick with greenery and shrubs. Frankly I'm astonished by how much green there is. I was just getting used to the typical metallic gray of Corusant and now to be overpowered by this strong, alive color, it's really almost too much. It's like I've only had limited colors in my mind, yellow, gold, and brown, the basic colors of my homeworld. Don't get me wrong. I welcome the change. But it also does something to one. To me especially. I closed my eyes swiftly and my forehead creased as a vision assailed my thoughts. That boy, the pilot, he was walking around a forest. It seemed as though he was almost walking around this very forest, like I was a mere bystander. But I was there. His forehead was drawn together in anxiety. I felt his anxiety as he kicked at the dead leaves. Then the other, the boy with blonde hair, he surprised me as he ran up to the pilot. Really he was no longer a boy. Neither was the pilot. They were both men and had gone through many trials. I still heard nothing, but as I watched the two converse, one word slipped into my mind, spoken by the blonde haired man.   
  
  
  
Han.   
  
  
  
I creased my forehead as the vision ended. I couldn't think about this now. There was too much at stake. But still, the name echoed in my mind.  
  
  
  
I haven't been able to speak with the Queen or Padme for that matter, but I have managed to figure out by word of mouth that the Queen means to ask the Gungans, Jar Jar Binks' specimen of creature, for their help. They supposedly have a great army, at least that is what Jar Jar brags about. Lately he has gotten bored of people becoming surprised at him and instead pleasures himself by telling others about his home life. It's all rather boring and interesting at the same time. Strange creatures Gungans. The plan has been put into effect now. Jar Jar is searching his former home, the Underwater City of the Gungans.   
  
  
  
As I stood there, I noticed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan talking. Curiosity unfortunately got the better of me and I snuck up behind the two. Qui-Gon stared off in the distance as Obi-Wan approached, pretending not to even be aware of his Padawan's presence. Obi-Wan knew it and looked about uncomfortably before speaking. "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan City, Master. Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. Qui-Gon looked closer into a grove of trees, outwardly not interested in his Padawan's words.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. Anyway we cannot use our powers to help her." He said stiffly. I shook my head. These two were as stubborn as rocks, both hard-headed and unwilling to co-operate. "I'm sorry for my behavior Master." Obi-Wan suddenly spoke out. I shook my head. It was about time. He certainly took his time about apologizing for something so obviously wrong. "It's not my place to judge about the boy." Obi-Wan continued, his face actually showing signs of remorse.. Then Qui-Gon finally looked at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes locked with his Padawan's. Obi-Wan managed a small grateful smile, as if thankful that his master had finally at least acknowledged his presence. "And I am grateful that you thought I was ready to face the trials."  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon then smiled and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You've been a good apprentice Obi-Wan. And you are a much wiser man than I. I forsee that you will become a great Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon put a reassuring hand on his Padawan's shoulder as they stood together in the bushes. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded as Qui-Gon took his leave of him. Obi-Wan stood there alone for a moment, his eyes taking in the scenery. I was relieved at having witnessed the Jedi's reconciliation, and thus I suppose that is why I allowed myself to be felt. Obi-Wan suddenly looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. He took out his lightsaber, held it in position, and quickly brushed away the bushes in front of me, anticipating an attack. He took a step backwards in exasperation as he saw my crouched form.   
  
  
  
Quickly, I jumped to my feet, giving Obi-Wan a winning smile."Well I hope you're satisfied." He said, irritation peppering his deep tones. "Trust me," I said with a cocky grin that irritated him further. "I am." Obi-Wan placed his lightsaber back in his belt. "So why were you hiding there? Thought we were going to invite you to a party?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand. "Of course not. Just hoping that you would finally find it in your heart to apologize. Which you did. Therefore I am satisfied." I commented, placing my hands across my chest. "Oh please. The next thing you'll be saying is that you were responsible for our reconciliation!" Obi-Wan retorted. I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I was." Before Obi-Wan could reply, we both turned at the sound of water rushing from the lake.  
  
  
  
Jar Jar jumped up from the lake, shaking his leathery skin, water droplets falling all over the ground. As he wriggled himself dry, he approached Qui-Gon and the others. "Thersa nobody there! The city is deserted!" He said, his voice unable to mask his confusion. "More than likely they were wiped out." One of the Queen's soldiers mumbled sullenly. Jar Jar shook his head and waved his hand. "Mesa no think so." He replied. A new hope came into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" He asked. Jar Jar thought a moment, cocking his head one side thoughtfully. "When in trouble, Gungans go to Sacred Place. C'mon mesa show you!" Jar Jar yelled, running into the trees and bushes of the forest.  
  
  
  
I glanced to Qui-Gon. He looked to Obi-Wan then nodded back in my direction. I shook my head and began to walk through the underbrush. By the mid-afternoon, I was quite tired of the branches that continued to slap me in the face and of the vines that pulled at my feet. I wished I could break a path with my lightsaber, but I didn't want to seem like I couldn't put up with it. "Are you holding up alright back here? You dropped back quite a bit." I turned around to face Padme's smiling face. I shook my head. "I don't know how you can like all these branches smacking you in the face all the time. It's aggravating. I wish it was clearer." Padme smiled and nodded, pushing a branch out of our way. "Yes, but you are used to open places. You'll get used to it in time. What I am grateful of is the lack of heat." She said thankfully, closing her eyes and breathing in the air. "I understand that. But still, it's rather muggy." I said. She looked at me and nodded. "Well, you really aren't dressed for the weather Elaina." She said, a twinkle in her eye.   
  
  
  
I frowned and looked down at my attire. I shook my head in realization. My tall boots, my thick pants, with various pieces of cloth wound beneath them to keep out sand, my long-sleeved, thick shirt, I saw why I was so hot. Padme laughed at my embarrassment. "Don't worry. We'll work something out. We're sure to make camp sometime. Perhaps I have something you could borrow." She said thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrows, eyeing her elaborate costume. A maroon color, the velvet-like suit was very elaborate compared to my simple garb. "I don't know Padme. I might get it all dirty." I said doubtfully. She smiled and shook her head. "Of course. The Queen can always provide me with something else. It doesn't matter." She reassured me.   
  
  
  
At that moment, a commanding voice called out Padme's name. Padme's head shot up, her brown eyes searching. She saw the Queen standing off to the side, waiting for her. "I must go. The Queen wishes to speak with me." Padme said, drawing away. I grabbed her arm and she turned around. "Thank you for your friendship Padme." I said quickly, placing my palm against hers. She smiled and turned around fully, placing her smooth palm firmly against my own rough one. "And I thank you Elaina, for your friendship." With that, she left me and I was once more alone.  
  
  
  
Place: Naboo Forest, Gungan's "Sacred Place"  
  
  
  
  
Finally we reached the Gungan "Sacred Place". It was a large opening in the forest, statues and heads of statues covered with moss and greenery peppering the ground. A beautiful and rather peaceful place, but filled to the brim with creatures like Jar Jar. They stood there staring at us, wondering why we were intruding on their grounds. I stared right back at them, my eyes glancing all around. They were everywhere. There were so many of them. Hundreds. Thousands. My gaze passed them, eyeing a large tree that was wound around several of the statue's heads. On top of them stood several rather imposing figures, Gungans, each wearing robes of office. They did not move or speak among themselves as the others did, but simply gazed at us cooly. One extremely fat Gungan, one who's appearance rather reminded me of Master Banoba began to speak degradingly to Jar Jar. "Jar Jar Binks. Whosa dis an' others?" He asked pointing to our curious band of travelors.   
  
  
  
Amidala, dressed in elaborate battle dress, stepped forward. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." At this the Gungans around us murmured with recognition. The large Gungan who had spoke first, knit his eyebrows together. "Ah Naboo biggun. Yousa bringin' da mackaneeks. Yousa all bombad." He said incriminatingly. I glanced at the Queen. Her white-painted face showed no emotion as she continued. "We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance with," Amidala didn't get the chance to finish, for Padme suddenly stepped in front of her, speaking out to the Gungan. "Your honor," She said. The Queen eyed her, but didn't speak. I looked at Padme in confusion. What in the world was she doing? I didn't speak, but somehow she knew the shock behind her as she turned around. She glanced at the faces and her eyes locked with mine. She smiled reassuringly and turned back around.  
  
  
  
The Gungan clucked disapprovingly. "Whosa dis?" He asked, gesturing to Padme. "Your honor, I am Queen Amidala." Lights exploded in my head as her identity finally hit home. I looked around me and saw very much of the same shock that I felt. But when I looked at the two Jedi they simply turned to each other and smiled. I looked back to Padme, now Amidala, who began to speak once more. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." Amidala said, pointing to the decoy. "I am sorry for my deception, but I had to protect myself. Though we do not always agree your honor, our great societys have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No I beg you to help us." As she said this, Amidala, Queen of Naboo, fell on her knees in front of the Gungans. Everyone in our band, followed her example and we fell on our knees. "We are your humble servants.Our fate is in your hands." Amidala finished solemnly.  
  
  
  
We waited on our knees for the Gungan to decide what he would do. I waited there, searching the Gungan's thoughts. I tried to make some sense of them, but it was no use. They were too mixed up and jumbled to understand. So I had to wait like the others, in suspense. Finally the Gungan began to laugh, a low rumbling that raised and became higher pitched as it rose. "Yousa thinkin' yousa not greater than the Gungans?" Amidala paled and shook her head slightly, her brown eyes worried. The Gungan laughed again, this time, his face obviously pleased. "Mesa like a dis! maybe wesa be friends!" Amidala smiled broadly and we all stood up and began to speak and mingle with the Gungans.  
  
  
  
As I backed away from the large crowd, yearning to have some time to think, a tug on my sleeve turned me around once more. I turned and found myself looking down on a little Gungan, no taller than my waist. Unlike Jar Jar, his skin was brown speckled, his eyes a watery gray. He looked up at me, then pointed to my lightsaber. "Oh this? This is a lightsaber. You fight with it." I said, motioning with it without opening it up how to fight. He looked at the lightsaber, then up at me. "Yousa lyin'! Yousa can't not fighten' with dat little stick." He protested. I sighed, seeing now that I was going to have to prove it to him. I drew it out and the creature jumped back with a little squeal. Then he took a step forward, interest showing in his eyes. He reached out a finger towards the blade, and I quickly drew it in. "Whysa yousa doin' dat? Mesa wantsa touch it!" He protested. I shook my head. "It'll burn you. It's not a toy." The little creature looked as though he would disobey once more, but a tall Gungan, I assumed his mother, called him. He sighed dismally, waved, then ran off. I shook my head. It seemed impossible that these creatures were going to help save a world. 


	8. Entry 7

Place: Gungan Camp, Swamps of Naboo  
  
  
  
  
Amidala and the rest of us are waiting for the arrival of a group of Underground Resistance leaders in a small clearing which has been made into a temporary camp. Anakin was given the 'important' job by Amidala to wait with a fellow Gungan and watch for them. A little while ago, Amidala hesitantly walked up to me. I turned to her and bowed slightly. I was surprised when I noticed the pained look that flashed across her face. She gently took my arm and began to walk. I walked with her, hesitating only slightly when we stepped aboard the ship and walked to the personal quarters of the Queen, but then I proceeded. It was a beautiful place, reflecting Amidala's obvious taste. I waited for Amidala as she walked into the next room, looking about me. Several statues rested in places of honor, many beautiful paintings peppered the wall. The walls were a pale, shimmery blue, the floor a soft carpet of a darker midnight blue.   
  
  
  
Finally I heard her voice call me into the next room. I walked in hesitantly, my eyes looking around at this next room. It seemed that there were hundreds of dresses all around the room, each one more elaborate than the other. The the color of this room was different. The walls were a vibrant red, the floors an equally stained marble. Amidala motioned to me and I complied. She then held up an outfit to me, one that in fact was the same design as the one she and her handmaidens wore. "If it is too big I think I can fix it, but I don't think it will be a problem. Why don't you try it on?" She said, pointing towards another small room. I glanced at it, then at her eager eyes. I couldn't refuse. I complied. The outfit was a little big, but nothing so bad that it needed repairing.   
  
  
  
Amidala looked at me with pleased eyes and requested that I turn around so she could see. I did so, feeling strange with the velvety fabric soft against my skin. She turned down a collar that had come up and smiled. "Is it going to be alright?" She asked. I nodded then dropped my head. "Pad-, your highness. You really don't have to do this." I said uncomfortably. Amidala looked up at me. "Listen, I am Amidala. Not your highness. Right here and now I am really no longer a Queen. The Trade Federation has taken that from me. But when I regain it, you may still call me Amidala. I don't want you to think that you have to bow to me. We are equals." I stared at her in shock. "Equals? You a Queen, and I a slave. Equals? Amidala have you lost your mind?" I asked. Amidala simply smiled and chuckled. "No I haven't. That is how I regard you and I because we both fight for what we believe in. You and I. You fight for your freedom, and I fight for my freedom and my world, my people. We are the same in different ways. You musn't refuse the clothes either. I wish for you to have them." She insisted.  
  
  
  
  
I looked down at the soft folds of the maroon velvet, at the boots she had provided, then back up at her. I nodded, giving in. "Very well. I accept it. It's just strange to me." I murmured. She didn't speak, but as I moved towards the door, she stuck her palm in the air. I stared at it, then looked up at her determined face, and gently placed my palm against hers. "No matter what, station or not, we will still remain friends." She said firmly. "I thank you for your friendship Elaina." She said quietly. I had to blink back inevitable tears. It was the first time that I had actually had someone profess and show me that they desired to be my true friend. "And I thank you for your friendship, Amidala." I whispered. Her arm gently went around me and drew me into a small embrace. "I thank you so much." I whispered.  
  
  
  
When we finally emerged, we were all smiles and laughter. The soldiers looked to us with a curious look, then looked away. "How well do you know the Jedi?" Amidala asked. I shrugged. "No deep dark secrets. Why?" I asked. "Because it seems to me that the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan is it? He seems to watch you very closely." She whispered. I looked to my left and saw that it was true. He was looking at me, then he smiled and turned away. I frowned and stretched out to touch his feelings. They were blocked. I shook my head and turned back to Amidala. "What do you think?" She shook her head. "If he wasn't a Jedi, I'd say that he might have feelings for you." She said, before turning away as a yell came to our ears.  
  
  
  
"They're here! The soldiers are here!" Anakin yelled as he ran in, almost out of breath. Just behind him, several landspeeders full of Naboo soldiers sped up to us. Amidala smiled, then turned to us, ready to outline her plan. I leaned up against a nearby tree, listening carefully. But as I listened, I slowly slipped into an unconsciousness as a vision came upon me. A dark hallway, lit only by a few lights, an astromech droid, a girl hunched in front of him. She looked at him, sighed shakily and began to speak. As she spoke she gestured helplessly. I could not hear her words, but I sensed the anxiety in her actions. She turned around and pressed a button on the astromech droid as yet another droid approached, this one a protocol droid. She looked at him, then crept into the depths of the shadows behind her. She leaned up against the wall, drawing the blaster from behind her. Her face was pale, but calm, her brown eyes worried and determined. There was something about those eyes, something that I had seen before. But before I could respond, the vision had faded quietly from my mind. I was glad that it had not been a painful vision like my last, for with all the people around, I know I would have worried them.  
  
  
  
I looked around, anxious to discover what was going on. Apparently Qui-Gon agreed to her plan, but Obi-Wan seemed hesitant. "If you fail to get the Viceroy they will soon take control of you. And they will bring another droid army." He said warningly. "That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Amidala said, giving Obi-Wan a meaningful look. I nodded and looked around, then stopped, my gaze backtracking to R2-D2. It was him. He was the astromech droid in the vision. Then was he part of the past or future? And the protocol droid. Had he been been stripped of his outer covering he would look somewhat like C-3PO. Somewhat, but. I glanced at Anakin. He was staring at Amidala seriously, listening eagerly at what was to occur. I wished that he shared in my visions. Perhaps he could make some sense out of them. Better than I could.   
  
  
  
It was then that I began to feel afraid. really afraid. Would I live or die? I wish that I could see through my visions if I would survive. But no. I had seen their patterns. They came only at unexpected times. They would not help me this time. I would have to rely on my instincts and on my own will to survive. I couldn't think. Perhaps it would have been better if I had just stayed on Tatooine. I could tell that Anakin wasn't afraid, and neither was anyone else. Qui-Gon, Amidala, Obi-Wan, they were all confident that they would succeed. They weren't worried.  
  
  
  
I needed to talk to someone. At this point I was ready to talk to anyone. Qui-Gon, Amidala and Anakin were all busy so I couldn't confide in them. I turned around. Obi-Wan wasn't. I wondered what he would do if I told him that I was afraid. Would he laugh, knowing that I wasn't as brave as I said or made out to be. I decided to take my chances. I walked slowly up to Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan must have seen my tentative step or the fear in my eyes as I approached, but either way his eyes and face were filled with a softness I had never seen before. "Obi-Wan, can I speak with you about something?" His eyes were so soft as I spoke timidly, his face filled with true concern. He reached out his hand for me to take as he spoke. "Certainly. Come with me." He then led me away from our group over towards the edge of the camp. He sat down on a fallen tree and it was here that I took my place beside him. He sat there patiently, waiting for me to speak. "Obi-Wan," I began feebly, then gathering courage. "Obi-Wan, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of something happening to me or to Qui-Gon, Anakin, Amidala, or even you! I don't know if I have enough courage to join the rest of you to, to fight this war." I said resolutely. "Elaina," The voice that spoke was not teasing or rude, simply kind, even understanding. "Elaina, I've seen how much courage you have. I've heard of it too. It takes courage to watch your own brother die, to know that it was your own father who did it, to live as a slave unjustly for so long. The way you stood up to Yoda." He laughed softly and I blushed as we remembered that incident with the Jedi Council.  
  
  
  
"All that takes courage Elaina, and patience. You've got enough courage to do all those things and still fight for what you believe in, going so far as to stand up to me and be correct in your challenges." He said, embarrasement slighly echoeing in his voice. "You have enough courage and spirit to get through almost anything. And I promise that in this coming battle, I will try and protect you from harm as much as I am able." As he looked at me, his own strength and fire burning brightly in his eyes, I began to wonder if this was the same Obi-Wan I had first met. We both seemed to have grown up in a matter of days, gaining wisdom and courage with it. Then gently, his hand rested on mine. It was so soft that I almost didn't feel it until he applied pressure to my fingers. "I promise you." He whispered. I nodded, our eyes locked, almost in a trance.   
  
  
  
But the trance was broken as a blonde head caught my vision. I squinted at the figure and the head quickly ducked down behind the bushes. Obi-Wan followed my line of sight and saw the small head as it ducked down once more. He smiled slightly and stood, his fingers now intertwined with my own. Curiously enough, it didn't feel strange to be standing there next to him, my hand in his. I remembered once thinking, when I was upset with him of course, that I'd rather die than touch his hand. But now, things have changed. It wasn't just because he reassured me. It was as if a bond was forged, a string unraveling from it's ball, traveling it's course. "Just remember what I said Elaina." He said, his voice low. I nodded and we slowly released our hold on each other's hands as we walked back to the camp.  
  
  
  
As we got into the camp, Obi-Wan left to speak with Qui-Gon, leaving me alone. "Ahem." I turned towards the noise. There leaning against the ship, was Anakin, eyebrows raised, looking at me expectantly. I walked over to him. "What?" I asked. "I think you should know what." He said accusingly. I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Anakin. What's wrong?" A crafty look spread over Anakin's face. "I think that a certain person that I know likes a certain Jedi Knight." He said, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I have no reason not to like Obi-Wan. He's agreeable most of the time and when he wants to he can be quite kind," Ani cut me off with a waving motion with his hand.. "No, no, no. Not like that. In another way." I felt my cheeks growing red hot as I saw what Anakin was implying.  
  
  
  
What infuriated me the most was that he was right. I realized it now, that the emotions I had felt only a moment ago that still ached in my heart, was love. But I couldn't let Anakin know that. If Anakin knew and he blabbed. I couldn't think of how embarrassed I would be if this came to pass. "Anakin Skywalker, you are walking on dangerous ground." I warned. Anakin shrugged. "No need to be threatening. I was just using that little interlude for evidence." He said, beginning to bat his eyelashes at me winningly. "I warned you Anakin!" I yelled running toward him. Anakin, seeing my intentions dashed away, laughing merrily at my rage. I chased him round and round the camp, trying to get a hold of him.   
  
  
  
The Gungans stared at us, their wide mouths agape. As we rushed past Qui-Gon, he quickly put his hand to his mouth while Obi-Wan cracked a half-smile. Finally I managed to grab a hold of his tunic. He looked up at me pleadingly. "Okay! Okay! I give! I'm sorry! I'll never talk about it again!" He pleaded. I eyed him. "Promise?" I asked. "Cross my heart." Anakin said. I let him go. "Very well, but see that you don't." Anakin grinned and nodded, tracing a cross over his heart. "Come on everyone! now is the time to act!" Anakin and I both looked in the direction of Amidala. She was standing on some crates, using them as a platform. As the crowd cheered she hopped down into a landspeeder. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed her, settling into the back seats. I realized that it was time. I couldn't avoid it. I ran towards the landspeeder and climbed in, with Anakin on my heels. 


	9. Entry 8

Place: Royal Palace, Naboo.  
  
  
  
  
About thirty feet from the palace itself, the soldiers in the landspeeder let us all out. We then crept through the alleyways to the entrance to the hangar. It was a nerve-racking journey, one that almost saw many of us caught. But luckily for us, the shadows in the alleys were many and dark. As we crept along the wall and finally settled in a spot by the hangar entrance, I tugged on Qui-Gon's sleeve. He looked down. "Master, if worse comes to worse, should I use my lightsaber?" I whispered. Qui-Gon thought a moment, then shook his head with resolve. "No. If the Queen's attacker is there Obi-Wan and I will go after him. There will most likely be an attack among the three of us. You shouldn't reveal your Jedi abilities. It would put you at great risk." I nodded, my excitement sinking. Inside the back of my head, I considered disobeying. But I knew I wouldn't. I respected Qui-Gon too much to do that. And inwardly I knew that if, that man saw my abilities, he would most certainly go after me as well. This thought was unspoken by Qui-Gon, but it had been implied. I was now fully willing to keep my Jedi abilities under wraps.  
  
  
  
  
I drew the blaster Amidala had leant me out, gripping the handle tightly. Amidala's tentative brown eyes glanced around her before she lifted up her beaming device and gave the signal. Across the plaza, her officer returned the signal. Amidala turned to face us, the Jedi, Anakin, her soldiers, me, and smiled grimly. "It is now that we act. You know the plan?" We nodded in the affirmative and she sighed shakily. Then she took a deep breath, running out into the open stretch to the hangar. We followed her, our blasters drawn ready to protect ourselves and Amidala. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers and deflected the blaster bolts that the droid army fired at us simultaneously.   
  
  
  
  
Luckily for me, I had gotten used to the heavy feel of the blaster in my hand and had managed to shoot a few droids head on. I was towards the back of our group and was supposed to bring up the rear, destroying any droids that attempted to follow us. But they began to become numerous, surrounding us as we entered the hangar. I was getting tired of it, waiting behind everyone else, destroying the remaining droids. It was taking too long. Exasperated, I waved my hand quickly at the remaining droids, sending the Force over them, watching them collapse in a heap, their circuits fried. I smiled grimly and entered the chaotic hangar.  
  
  
  
  
What I saw inside was chaos. A circle of captured pilots was in the middle of the hangar, battle droids surrounding them. Obi-Wan was walking towards them, lightsaber drawn. Qui-Gon, Amidala and the remaining soldiers were fighting head to head with the battle droids that were in our way, keeping us from our mission. There weren't many of them and we were able to dispose of them quickly without much work. I knew that this was only the beginning. There would be much worse fights than this.   
  
  
  
  
I heard Obi-Wan's ragged breathing behind me and I turned, giving him a hopeful smile. He nodded, taking deep breaths. "The pilots are on their way." He said through his breaths. I nodded, turning and watching the pilots rushing into their ships and blasting out of the hangar. Amidala nodded grimly and waved her hand. We then proceeded to a large blast door at the end of the hangar. This would lead us to passages that would lead to the Throne Room, the place where the Viceroy would be hiding. As we approached the door, it surprisingly opened automatically revealing a figure that made my blood run cold. There in the doorway stood the man who had attacked Qui-Gon, and my brother. His twisted orange eyes, his black and red tatooed face, it was all real. He was there in flesh and blood, unfeeling and unwilling to feel. He lifted his head and scanned the crowd. His gaze rested on me and he submitted a small smile. Not a one of kindness, but one of evil.   
  
  
  
  
When he had killed my brother, he had smiled in the exact fashion. Then he had walked away. But this time he would not walk away. He would take control this time and if possible, he would kill. Instinctively, my hand drifted down till it rested on my hip where my lightsaber lay hidden. He stood there and his demonic eyes followed my movements, his smile widening as my hand stopped. In my head I heard his voice,   
  
  
  
  
Soon. I'll come for you as soon as I dispose of the Jedi. I will have my revenge.   
  
  
  
  
My blood went cold and at the same time began to boil as I answered him.   
  
  
  
  
The only thing you shall get is what you gave to Taran. You will never get to me. I have grown since that day and I will not run away from you this time.   
  
  
  
  
The figure cocked his head slightly.   
  
  
  
  
I am surprised. You are so sure of yourself. I can feel your ability. But I doubt that you are as strong as you say you are. You were not so sure when I left.   
  
  
  
  
I shook my head.   
  
  
  
  
I was a child. And it wasn't you that left that day. It was a man, a real human man. Jaren Solo, my father. You are not him and you never will be. He died that day. My mind screamed.   
  
  
  
  
The figure's smile disappeared and his anger surged as his gaze finally moved on to the Jedi. "We'll handle this." Qui-Gon said firmly, he and Obi-Wan gazing at their attacker. "We'll take the long way." Amidala said walking quickly away from the scene, her group following her. But I could not move, my gaze could not be taken away from the man in the doorway. "Qui-Gon don't!" I whispered. Qui-Gon turned and smiled reassuringly, then waved me in the direction of Amidala and her departing crew. I hesitated for one more moment, waiting.   
  
  
  
  
I will come for you Elaina. Don't doubt me.   
  
  
  
  
The purring voice echoed in my mind as adrenaline rushed to my legs and I ran out of the corridor. I almost heard his laughter echoing behind me in the corridor, though it was non-existant.  
  
  
  
  
I finally caught up with Amidala and the others as they were running across the hangar, attempting to reach the other doorway to the palace. I drew my blaster, anticipating the attack that was going to come. As we ran down another corridor, blaster shots rang out behind us. I turned around and groaned at what I saw. I had read about them, but had never seen one. They were droid decas, deadly machines with an unpenatratable shield. The only way to get through the shield was to blast it with higher power than a blaster. This we didn't have.  
  
  
  
  
We all dashed behind pillars and began shooting at them, but despite the many dead-on shots that we inflicted, the droids remained intact. As I started to lose hope, one droid deca blew apart. Then another. Then the droids remaining. I looked down the hall and saw to my surprise, a Naboo fighter sliding down the hangar. I stared in amazement at the ship, then squinted at the pilot.   
  
  
  
  
Hey Elaina! You guys better get out of here! I got the droids out for ya! I smiled with relief as Anakin's voice ran through my head.   
  
  
  
  
What are you doing in that ship Anakin Skywalker? Didn't Qui-Gon tell you to stay put?  
  
  
  
  
When Anakin answered, his voice was excited and wheedling.  
  
  
  
  
Yeah I guess. But he didn't say where I had to go did he? And plus I am staying put. It's just the ship thats moving. Cut me some slack Elaina! He protested.  
  
  
  
  
Don't blame me if you get in trouble with Qui-Gon. Just stay out of trouble alright Ani?  
  
  
  
  
Will do!  
  
  
  
  
And Anakin,  
  
  
  
  
Yeah?  
  
  
  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
Sure. You better get going before more droids come!  
  
  
  
  
I nodded to the figure in the cockpit. He nodded his blonde head, his face all smiles. I grinned and rejoined Amidala as we finally headed back on course. We reached an empty corridor and ran down the marble floors. In no time at all, hundreds of battle droids were upon us. Amidala yelled and she ran behind one of the marble pillars that lined the hallway. I managed to get to a pillar behind her as we shot our blasters, attempting to make a hole among the droids. It was no use. There were simply too many of them. We were wasting time. Amidala hissed in frustration as she blew another droid away. "We don't have time for this captain." She said, shooting droid after droid.  
  
  
  
  
As if on cue, the Captain blasted one of the large, glass windows lining the corridor on the other side. Me, Amidala, the Captain, and a few soldiers managed to make it across, while the remaining soldiers stayed to fight through the droids. We stepped onto the window ledge tentatively. I looked down, my eyes widening as the lush greenery and lakes, as well as the stone pavement rushed up at me. Amidala put her hand on my shoulder, which brought me back to reality. She pressed the cable on her blaster, shooting it up to the roof above us. We all did the same. The cables shot into the sky, hitting their targets.  
  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and held on tightly as our cables drew us up into the sky. We reached a window about three stories up and alighted on the ledge. Upon detaching our cables, we looked at Amidala. She nodded grimly. "On the count of three, we shoot." She said. We nodded, aiming our blasters at the window as Amidala began the count. The count of three saw the huge window shattering in an explosion of sparks and glass. As the glass fell, it looked like a waterfall of exquisite, but deadly crystals as they fell beside us. The captain stepped cautiously inside. Seeing no one, he waved to us that all was safe and clear. I breathed a shaky sigh as we stepped safely inside the marble corridor. Amidala touched my shoulder and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Through that door and another one beyond is the door to the throne room! We are almost there!" She whispered excitedly. I nodded, my thankfulness growing. Soon, we would all be reunited, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and me. Everything would finally be over. 


	10. Entry 9

At a signal from Amidala, we dashed madly down the hall. Just as my hope began to rise, we were again surrounded by battle droids. But this time they were accompanied by droid decas. I was so frustrated at being cornered again, that I considered blasting into the whole lot of them. Very smart I know. But when I'm cornered I think of very stupid things to do. But I kept my blaster raised. I glanced Amidala and she nodded with resolve. "Put down your weapons. They win this round." She said to the soldiers. As we set down our weapons and the battle droids retrieved them, Amidala suddenly fished her commlink out of her pocket. She spoke a few sentences into it, then put it back in her pocket. I looked at her curiously, but she merely shook her head and put her finger on her lips.   
  
  
"Alright. Hands up! March." The battle droid ordered roughly. Biting my lip, I put my arms over my head and turned, walking in the direction they urged. To my surprise they escorted us to the very place we had been attempting to get to in the first place. The Throne Room! I glanced at Amidala and she rolled her eyes with obvious frustration. Inside the marble room were two ugly alien creatures, the Viceroy I assumed. They glared at Amidala with their large, glittery eyes. "Your little insurrection is at an end your highness." One creature said with triumph"Time for you to sign the treaty now!" He said.   
  
  
"Viceroy!" I whirled around and saw........Amidala? But no, it wasn't. It was the decoy. I now saw why Amidala had spoken into her comm-link a moment before. I held my breath, hoping that the Viceroy would buy it. The decoy was certainly playing the part. "Your occupation here has ended!" She yelled firmly, shooting the battle droids right and left. For a moment, her composure fell as she managed a half-smile in Amidala's direction before she and the other soldiers dashed off. The Viceroy looked around frantically at the battle droids around him. "After her! This one is a decoy!" He said, pointing angrily towards Amidala. Stupid creatures. Little did they know that it was THEIR insurrection that was ending, not ours.  
  
  
In the confusion, Amidala managed to run and jump into the throne, pushing a button on the throne arm. A secret panel on the arm opened and Amidala fished into it frantically. When she arose from the chair, she held a blaster triumphantly in each hand. She tossed one to the captain and one to me, taking one for herself and shooting the few remaining battle droids. Between the three of us and a few soldiers, we made short work of the droids and locked the door. Amidala walked over to the creatures, who were now looking at each other in disbelief. "Now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty!" She said grimly. Holding her blaster up, Amidala edged the aliens into chairs and they proceeded to talk of the future of Naboo.  
  
  
About an hour later, Amidala and the Viceroy had drawn up a treaty, stating that the Trade Federation resigned power over Naboo. The creatures were held in their chairs by gunpoint as Amidala proceeded around the room, congratulating her men. Everyone there could tell how happy she was. Her face was lit up by a huge smile, the room filled with her gay laughter. She patted her soldiers on the back and flitted back and forth across the throne room, her soft brown eyes filled to the brim with happiness. I stood off to the side, waiting and watching. Finally she noticed me and walked quickly over to me. I smiled as she squeezed me towards her in a fierce embrace. "Thank you for helping me Elaina. Now at last there is peace on Naboo." She whispered. "How could I do any less for my friend?" I asked with a smile, holding up my palm. Amidala looked down at my palm with a small smile, placing her palm against my own. We didn't speak, we already knew the words. The oath had been said with true feeling, there was no need to say it again. Our eyes locked, brown and blue, and for one moment I knew, I knew that we were equal. "Thank you." She whispered before drawing back her palm. I nodded and backed out of the room.   
  
  
I desired to find the others, the Jedi and Anakin. Anakin would be so excited, and Qui-Gon! He would be so proud of me. But as I walked down the hall, a lone figure caught my eye. There was something familiar about the figure, it's brown cloak billowing around him, but his step was less energetic. Something had gone out of him, but I still knew who it was. "Obi-Wan!" I yelled, running towards him excitedly. But I stopped in my tracks, my boots skidding on the marble. There was something wrong. Obi-Wan's feelings were uncovered, his heart sick, and he was alone. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong? Where is Qui-Gon?" As I said the elder Jedi's name, he flinched, as if he had been struck. It was a few moments before he began, his voice shaky with emotion. "Qui-Gon is dead Elaina. The, the Sith lord killed him." He whispered. Qui-Gon was dead. Dead. I wouldn't be able to tell him what had happened or tell him anything ever again. I would never be able to tell him of my visions, never share my dreams with him. The murderer who killed my brother, my own father, had killed the person I had come to love most. Qui-Gon had been like a second father to me and now he too, like my father, was dead.  
  
  
I looked at Obi-Wan. His usually bright blue eyes were now dim and filled with tears that he refused to let fall. "Obi-Wan." I choked. I couldn't speak, couldn't express in words what I felt. His face came up and he saw, I let him touch my feelings. He knew without speaking what I felt. I held nothing back. As a tear escaped from my eyes and coursed it's way down my trembling cheek, I lifted my hand, resting it in the Jedi's palm. Tentatively, his fingers closed about mine and he squeezed, holding it for the longest time. For a single moment, our thoughts were one as we remembered Qui-Gon. No walls were put up around our emotions or feelings. We knew, and we understood.   
  
  
Obi-Wan straightened, his fingers sliding out of my own. "I need some help to get Qui-Gon's body out of there." He said slowly, his head jerking in the direction that he had come. "I'm sure the Queen's soldiers can help." I replied. He nodded slowly and brought his gaze to meet mine. "Thank you." He said quietly as he walked into the throne room. I knew he was not just thanking me for telling him of the help he could receive. He was thanking me for my consolation. A few moments later, Obi-Wan and three soldiers entered the hall walking through a door down the hall.   
  
  
I decided to follow them. Obi-Wan must have heard me or felt me, for he turned around and put up his hand. "No Elaina. I don't think you should come." I strode up to him and looked deep into his face. "I AM going Obi-Wan." He looked at me a moment more, then turned walked away briskly, his cloak billowing around him. We walked down several corridors and I watched as the colors and textures of the halls changed. The floor changed from a white marble to a dim grey tile. The light that had lit up the halls disappeared as we walked farther down into the bowels of the palace.   
  
  
We walked on a catwalk leading towards a strange doorway. I looked down from the catwalk at the long drop beneath me and shuddered. The doorway was strange in that there were several doors. It is hard to explain now. They were laser technology, gradually fading in and out as the lasers came on. Systematically the doors would fade away and one could gain passage, but beware should you touch it. The shock would jolt your entire body. We quickly passed through it and I found myself in a small room with round melting pit in the center. On the side of the pit, a few feet back, lay Qui-Gon. I knelt down at his side and touched his hand gently. It was still warm to the touch. I turned my attention to his face, that kind face, now clear and void of any pain that he had suffered. The bloody mark on his brown tunic shot up in my vision, but I shook it away, focusing on his face. It hurt. The fact that I reached instintively for his feelings, expecting to feel the wall around them, but reached for nothing. They were gone. I touched his face gently with my fingers, as he had done to me so many times. Always his touch so gentle, so understanding. But he was gone. He was gone.  
  
  
I stood and let the soldiers take him away. I watched as they made their way back up to the palace, then turned to Obi-Wan. I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do. "Obi-Wan, listen and please understand. When the master of a slave dies, the ownership of the slave passes to his kin. Obi-Wan, you are as close to his kin as anyone. I am your slave now. You now own me." I said forcefully, trying to keep my tears back as I watched his face change painfully. He turned away from me to face the melting pit. "I don't think I want to own you Elaina. But I know that you will not change your mind." He sighed then went on. "The Queen has given me permission to use a funeral pyre in the palace. That is where they are taking him." He looked at me. "I must now go see to the preparations. I'll tell you when it is time."   
  
  
He began to walk away, but stopped as I called out his name. "Obi-Wan, how did he die?" I asked tentatively, my chin still trembling from the strain of holding back unshed tears. I didn't look at Obi-Wan's face, but in my mind I saw it, pale and stressed, his hurt leaking out of him. He stood alone, clenching his fists as I stared at the melting pit. "He was fighting the Sith lord. I was stuck on the other side of the last doorway. He and the Sith were having it out and, and Qui-Gon stumbled." His trembling voice echoed around the room, forcing me to listen how my father had killed my master. "The Sith lord took advantage of that, shoved his, his lightsaber," Obi-Wan could not finish. I winced as the lump in my throat grew bigger and bigger. "I finally got out. I fought with him. I fell, fell into the pit. He tried to knock me down. I jumped up, cut him, cut him in half. I, I'm sorry Elaina." He said finally, his voice breaking. I sobered and turned to him. "What for?" He shrugged helplessly. "He was your father." Obi-Wan whispered. I stared at him, my gaze hard. "My father died thirteen years ago. You did no wrong. You avenged his death, and Qui-Gon's." I said firmly. Obi-Wan nodded, finally walking away, leaving me alone in the bowels of the palace. I stood still a moment, taking advantage of my strength for that one moment before walking over to the place where Qui-Gon had fallen. I stared at it, at the few droplets of blood that remained on the spot, then fell to my knees and began to cry.  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


	11. Entry 10

************************************************************************  
  
  
I am standing in the small tower where Qui-Gon is to be cremated. On short notice Yoda and Mace Windu, the dark skinned Jedi came for the ceremony. By this time I had found out what had happened during my escapades. The Gungans had defeated the battle droids because the Trade Federation starship had been destroyed. With the starship destroyed, the droids were inoperable. The starship had been destroyed by none other than Anakin! So that was where he had gone after everyone had left! He hadn't exactly obeyed Qui-Gon, but it was just as well. I had spoken and cried with Anakin after telling him of Qui-Gon's death. He confessed to me that at the time he felt right and good about doing it, but now it just felt wrong. He had betrayed Qui-Gon in his disobediance and he wished he could apologize. I had smiled and touched his face gently. "I'm sure he knows Ani. It's alright." I whispered. "It's alright."   
  
  
Just then a soldier set a torch to Qui-Gon's body. I looked at the line of people gathered to remember Qui-Gon. Anakin stood solemnly next to Obi-Wan. Amidala had changed out of her battle clothes and had dressed back into her royal robes. Beside her stood Senator Palpatine. Every one of them showed their sorrow by their solemn faces as they watched the pyre with solemn faces and sorrowful eyes. I closed my eyes, not wishing to see the disintigration of Qui-Gon's earthly body, but rather opened my eyes to look at the sky. As the sparks from the fire rose into the night sky, I followed them as they flew to the stars. I felt half empty, as though a part of my soul was going with them. I had felt this way when my brother died, when my father had left me, and when my mother had died from sorrow, but it was even worse this time.  
  
  
I was startled as Obi-Wan spoke quietly to me. "Elaina, I will try to be as good a master as Qui-Gon was. And I promise that I will help you become a Jedi, though I can't train you myself." So he was going to take Anakin for his Padawan after all. Good. At least Anakin would have his dream fulfilled. I nodded to Obi-Wan. I wanted to tell him thank you, wanted to thank him for his comfort, but I couldn't. My throat was filled with the hideous lump that filled my throat. He seemed to understand and for the first time I felt him speak to me inwardly, with the Force.   
  
  
I give you my solemn vow Elaina, to protect you.   
  
  
I turned to him in surprise, my unshed tears sparkling in the firelight. His gaze was still fixed on me as he gently lifted his hand, placing it on my face. The gesture brought me back to the first time Qui-Gon had done the action, reassuring me of his promise to keep my secrets. Finally, the tears fell as his voice echoed once more,   
  
I promise.   
  
  
Place: Theed City Square  
  
  
  
I stood on the balcony of the palace of Theed. It seemed that all the city of Theed was in the square today for the celebration honoring our victory and the peace between the Naboo and the Gungans. I sighed, shifting in the dress that Amidala had lent me. It was a pale, almost white pink, made of a beautiful silk substance that fell down to my ankles. There really were no sleeves, simply long lengths of the material attached at the shoulders and falling down the length of the dress. My hair was done differently as well. My brown-gold hair had been fashioned in a long braid curled around my head like a crown. I felt so different, inwardly and outwardly. Different yet the same. As I eyed the crowds below, I felt a presence approach me from behind. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "How many do you suppose there are?" Obi-Wan asked, looking out the window from behind my shoulder. I turned to him and shrugged. "I would say at least twenty thousand." I commented. He nodded. "I suppose thats a pretty good estimate." He conceded.  
  
  
I glanced at him and all of a sudden noticed how close he was standing. As I felt my breathing become constricted, I knew. Could I actually, feel for Obi-Wan? I didn't know. But I did know that though I hadn't told Qui-Gon, I had to tell Obi-Wan, despite my possible, feelings. "Obi-Wan, I must tell you, well ask you something as well." Instantly Obi-Wan's gaze was upon me. It was then that I noticed how blue his eyes really were. But I got my mind off that foolish thought and cleared my throat. "Well, I, I was wondering. Do Jedi have visions?" I asked. Obi-Wan frowned in thought and shook his head. "Yes. Many of them. Visions of the past, the future. Yes. Why?" He asked.  
  
  
I drew my breath in shakily. "Well, because sometimes, I have visions." Obi-Wan stared in surprise. "You? What about? How many times have you had them?" He asked quickly. He placed his hand on my arm as I drew back in my surprise of the quickness that he fired off his questions. "I apologize. I haven't had very many visions. I'm just simply, well, curious." I smiled in relief and thought. "I don't know how many times. Often though. And they're all different. There's really no rhyme or reason to them. I've seen many different people. A boy with blonde hair, who has the ability to use the Force I can tell. His companion, an old man, and strange as it sounds I think that he could be an affiliate with the Force as well. But whenever I see him, I always feel pity for him. He's so hurt inside. It's not a new hurt, it's an old hurt, one I sense he's wanted to be rid of long ago but can't. There's a girl, of royal bearing, who is also their companion. And one more." I paused, letting the boy's face arise before me.  
  
  
"Yes? Go on." Obi-Wan pressed. "Well, he, I can't help but think that I know him. Or that I will know him. He's a pilot. He didn't want to join their group, but he was almost pushed into it. One time when I was allowed to hear, I heard his name. Han. But I don't know Obi-Wan. It's all so strange. Otherwise I can't hear when I have my visions. It's as if I'm deaf and mute and cannot move or do anything! It's so strange." I murmured. Obi-Wan stared in amazement. "You can't hear? Do they speak? These, people?" He asked. "Oh yes. But it does no good as I cannot hear them." I explained. "What can I do?" I asked helplessly. Obi-Wan smiled and gently placed his hand on my arm. "I will take you to the Jedi Temple. I promise you that I will make sure you are trained in the Jedi ways. You cannot let this gift go unnoticed." He said gently.   
  
  
I glanced at him. "They, the Jedi won't think me a freak, will they?" I asked. Obi-Wan laughed, then sobered, looking at me seriously. "No Elaina. If it comes as often as it does, it most likely means that you are to use these visions as information. It is a gift. Gifts are not shunned by the Jedi." He said gently. I nodded, taking in his information. "I sometimes wish I didn't have them. They frighten me sometimes." I admitted. Obi-Wan nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure they do. It's alright for you to fear, but don't let it control you Elaina." He said quietly. I shook my head. "I won't." Obi-Wan looked at me, then smiled. "I forgot to tell you. You look, quite beautiful." He murmured. I was surprised as a small blush spread to his cheeks. I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered, not sure what more to say. We looked at each other a moment more before being interrupted by Anakin.  
  
  
"C'mon! Amidala wants us to get ready to go out now!" I fixed my gaze upon my friend. His droopy hairstyle was gone, replaced by a much shorter hair cut, a small ponytail, and a braid that was hanging down from the back of his head. I knew in time that the braid would grow out as Obi-Wan's had, falling over his shoulder as he ran, contrasting with the brown of his tunic. I smiled and walked out the door. "I'll be right there." Obi-Wan said, walking ahead of us. I fell into step with Anakin. He looked up at me admiringly. "You're really pretty. Did Obi-Wan tell you you were pretty?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. Anakin nodded in decision. "Well I'm glad I know that for sure." He said decisively. I frowned. "What do you mean Anakin?" I asked. He looked up at me and shrugged. "Oh nothin'. Just that I'm glad I know that I was right in thinking that he likes you." I stared at him as he walked quickly ahead of me, as if anticipating that I would run after him. I shook my head. As if I would run in this beautiful dress!  
  
  
We finally all stood on the dais together Amidala, Obi-Wan, Anakin and I. The Gungan army paraded down the road headed by Boss Nass and Jar Jar and surrounded by triumphant music and bits of colored paper falling around them like a rainbow. When they got to the platform where our group was standing, Boss Nass jumped off his kadu, but poor Jar Jar got his foot caught in the stirrup as he came down. I couldn't help smiling at the poor creature's clumsiness. Boss Nass then approached the Queen and bowed slightly. Amidala smiled and handed him their symbol of peace, a huge glass ball, with energy that coursed beneath it's surface. Boss Nass took it, then held it above his head and yelled, "Peace!" All the people and Gungans alike in the square yelled their happiness.  
  
  
Amidala stood in the center, wearing a beautiful white dress that set off her beautiful figure. I remembered Anakin's description of her that he had said when telling me of the first time he met her. He had called her an angel. She surely looked like one now. I glanced at Anakin. He looked over at me and smiled. Then he glanced up at Obi-Wan, turned back to me and began to lift his eyebrows. Inwardly I warned him.   
  
  
Anakin.  
  
  
Geez sorry! Didn't think a guy would get so much heat by just looking at you! Honestly though, you look great.  
  
  
Thanks Anakin.  
  
  
'Laina?  
  
  
Hmm?  
  
  
You happy?  
  
  
Anakin, I've never been more happy in my entire life.  
  
  
Oh. Good. I'm glad you are 'cause I am too.  
  
  
Good.  
  
  
As we stood on the dais above the crowds of people, I looked at Amidala, who smiled happily. Her happiness was now complete. I cast a sideways glance at Obi-Wan. Sensing my action, he met my gaze and he smiled. As he smiled, a vision slipped over me like a fog and instead of Obi-Wan's smiling face, I saw a boy's. The boy, the pilot with the ship. Han. He stood tall, a medal around his neck, a grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him, even though he couldn't see me. I couldn't explain it but whenever I said the name, Han, it gave me a queer feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what it means, but whenever I say that name, I'm filled with a sort of, peace. His face faded out, Obi-Wan's replacing it. He cocked his head slightly. I nodded, sensing his question.  
  
  
What did you see?  
  
  
That boy again. The pilot. Han.  
  
Was it frightening?  
  
  
Oh heavens no. It was, it was cheerful. He was smiling.  
  
  
Well good. I wonder who he is, this Han. How you know him and so forth.  
  
  
I don't know. But I'm sure I'll find out.  
  
  
Again the boy's face, Han's face, arose in my mind, making me smile. He was so, I don't know. There was something about him that made me swell with pride.  
  
  
I don't know. You'll help me find out won't you Obi-Wan?  
  
  
Of course. You can't count on me for anything Elaina. After all I AM your master.  
  
  
That's beside the point. You're going to get me free!  
  
  
Yes of course. How could I forget?  
  
  
You never will Obi-Wan Kenobi. Because if you forget then I'll run you down until you do it.  
  
  
  
You would too.   
  
  
Yes of course.  
  
  
You are one interesting girl Elaina Solo.  
  
  
I sighed happily. Yes I certainly am. That I was proud of. I stood there on the dais, my future laid out before me, and for the first time in a long, long time, I was truely happy. Truely happy. And though I wasn't free in body, I was most certainly free in spirit.  
And that was enough to satisfy me, for now. 


End file.
